<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Str4y’s Trash Bin by Str4y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806281">Str4y’s Trash Bin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y'>Str4y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Circle Jerk, Dominance, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Group Sex, Ice Play, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, i didn’t want to annoy everyone scrolling with a mass of tags, specific tags in each chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— This is basically a place to cross-post my drabbles from Twitter.</p><p>I wasn’t going to do this, but I ultimately decided to do this because I’ve been asked by many non English-speakers for original copies of the works since they haven’t been able to translate off of the screenshots as easily. Hopefully this will make things a little easier for those people and maybe reach some people who are just browsing ao3 too! </p><p>Any trigger warnings will be in the summary of each Drabble! Usually my Twitter content is very very tame and won’t have much more beyond (maybe) character death at times. Most are requests from CC that are pretty soft though!</p><p>Also I will be writing every member(and have written every member!) so they are all tagged! I will tag ships and add tags as I post the drabbles from Twitter :) </p><p>Thank you for reading ✨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chanlix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble 1 — Chanlix </p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 11-30-20</p><p>Cc request word for word: “ chanlix getting together being shy awkward boys and have trouble trying to find time to date with their busy schedules and all the boys keep crashing their dates because they don't know yet”</p><p>Tags: oral sex, mentions of homophobia, canon complaint, fluff and smut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>“I swear we can’t even get five seconds without someone interrupting our dates.” Felix complained, blowing his bang from his forehead with a heavy huff of breath as he pressed his chin into the ball of his hand, elbow propped at the dining hall table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pouted back at him, leaning in to give Felix his undivided attention, “well if </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>would just give in and tell the rest of the members we wouldn’t be in this position, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix scoffed, “I love them to death but... don’t you worry about what they’d do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I trust them.” Chan whispered back, “don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that...” Felix frowned, sliding himself upright with a frown, “I worry about what they’ll say and think. What if... they all kind of grew up here you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not bigots, Felix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix frowned, “I know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should tell them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Felix pulled himself up from his spot at the table, taking a quick look around before pressing a soft kiss to Chan’s mouth, “We could... sneak into one of the bathrooms. I don’t think anyone besides Jisung is there right now. He’s usually too absorbed to bother anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan laughed, “you’re bold, Felix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix pouted again, “it’s been... like a month since we’ve had any time to—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan kissed him back, a big goofy grin spread across his face, “okay, we can. You miss my mouth that bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix shuddered, “Jesus fuck, Chris...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan laughed, lacing their fingers before pulling himself out of his chair, watching Felix closely, “let’s try to sneak then.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>By some miracle, Jisung really was the only one at the dorm. And he didn’t care to spare a glance as Felix and Chan snuck their way down the hall and into the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they had to make something up, they could always say something like Chan was calming Felix down. The door could be locked because Felix just wanted to talk. That made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Chan!” Felix cried out, throwing his head back against the stream of water as Chan bobbed his head along his cock, “it’s been so long...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been more than a month. It wasn’t like Chan and Felix shared the double bed room. And it wasn’t like they ever got to be alone. Even now, Jisung could get up to piss at any moment and catch them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix wished he could just tell them, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that even though he loved and trusted them, that leaking something that personal and taboo in their country could really harm them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Felix was just worried one of the boys would actually turn out to be homophobic or something. Or tell the company. God, there was just too much that could go wrong. And Felix knew better, their country wasn’t very keen on this kind of thing. It could ruin their lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix,” Chan whispered, lips grazing along Felix’s cock, “what are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix bit his lip, “you. You feel so amazing... I missed this so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna cum for me?” Chan’s accent was heavy against his tongue, Chan bobbing his head soon after, lewd sounds causing Felix to buck his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ch-Chris!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan just laughed, hums sending vibrations through Felix’s cock and up his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take it. He felt the coils in his stomach burst, a shaky moan leaving his lips as he released into Chan’s mouth, the elder man swallowing what he could before giving Felix this sensual smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan and Felix hadn’t even had sex-sex yet. Part of Felix figured Chan was just as scared as he was. The most they had ever done was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was amazing. It was always amazing. But Felix... he really wanted to make love to Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your thoughts... are they scattered?” Chan asked, licking a stripe up Felix’s softening cock, causing Felix to let out a low groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Lix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix took a deep breath, carding his fingers into Chan’s wet hair, “I love you too. It’s nothing, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled himself up Felix’s naked form, taking Felix’s face into his hands, “you’re worried, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am... one day they’re gonna catch us. And... I know we’re all like brothers but at the end of the day they have lived here all their lives...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I worry. I worry about what they would do. None of them ever talk much about lgbt topics at all and I’m worried they have negative opinions and—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan silenced him with a brief kiss, lingering their lips together, “I assure you... they would never treat you or I any differently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix took a deep breath, “I’m terrified.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They already think somethings up, they’ve seen how shy and awkward we’ve gotten when they’ve crashed our dates. You know them. They’ve never once said anything harmful... ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we... Jesus, I don’t know if I can do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to tell them. I’ve wanted to tell them for a long time,” Chan ran his fingers through Felix’s blond hair, “I’ll wait as long as you want to, Lix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so... You.” Felix laughed through his anxiety, snaking his arms around Chan’s waist cautiously, “you don’t think they’ll hate us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would they? You know Hyunjin’s comfortable with pride. Hell, we went years ago remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was by chance...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, we had lots of fun. It was nice. Everyone had a good time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix took a deeper breath, “so... when they come back from their schedules tonight, we should tell them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded slowly, rolling his thumb across Felix’s bottom lip, “I want to, but only if you do. I trust them. They’re my best friends... they’re your best friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix scanned Chan’s expression. Chan meant every word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. We’ll tell them. Tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s smile stretched, “tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they... if it goes well, can we celebrate?” Felix’s face got hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. How? Pizza?” Chan beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix but his lower lip, the water starting to cook against his back, “I was thinking... that we could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so embarrassing to bring up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to have sex with you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chansung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 2 —Chansung </p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 11-26-20</p><p>Cc request word for word: “Chnsung - Cocky out n about + Shy in bedroom VS Quiet n kinky 😤” </p><p>Tags: smut, temperature play, ice play, bottom jisung, top chan, anal sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Chan I swear you’ll never guess what happened to him!?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung knew he was loud. He was fully aware that when he walked into any space he was the loudest person. It wasn’t his fault, he just had such a bubbly personality. And he was outgoing and eccentric. And he didn’t really care what anyone thought of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was the opposite. He was so quiet and calm. He was friendly but not to the point he made anyone too comfortable. Maybe that’s why they mixed together so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then, he died!” Jisung threw his hands up as he walked beside Chan, yellow hood pulled over his head as he went on about the horror movie his best friend had dragged him to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he died, you never follow the voices!” Chan laughed, taking hold of one of jisungs hands as the other stayed dramatically raised, “I’m glad it went well. Minho always takes you to see the best movies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Best,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung scoffed, “you mean worst!” Jisung let his other arm fall as he squeezed Chan’s hand, “it was horrible. Absolutely the worst movie I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were polar. Chan and Jisung had always been so different, yet somehow the universe had pulled them together and gotten them to stick like glue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were very different in bed too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan may have seemed very vanilla and calm, while Jisung was extravagant and playful. But in bed? They were again, very different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan...” Jisung whispered as Chan ran an ice cube along his nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second they got back to Jisung’s apartment they were all over each other. Chan was digging in the freezer to pop some ice cubes to thaw out in a bowl while Jisung was a blushy mess at the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Chan asked, slowly running the ice cube as Jisung gripped the sheets around himself, “what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use your words baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Chan were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>different in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels so good Chan... I’m gonna...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Chan ran the ice cube down Jisung’s stomach, causing him to writhe in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Chan laughed, bringing the i e curve to the tip of Jisung’s cock, causing Jisung to cry out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum, Chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung bit his lip hard, the ice cube melting against his cock and water causing him to gasp, “Chan...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan removed the ice cube, leaning over Jisung with a devilish smirk that made Jisung want to melt as much as that ice cube was, “you gonna cum before the ice cube melts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t... gotta wait.” Jisung blushed, reaching a hand up to Chan’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute, Jisung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s face ran hot at Chan’s compliments, he loved when Chan complimented him. He loved when Chan would try new things with him. He loved that Chan was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>explorative</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even though Jisung was very shy about all of it. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Chan or was scared or embarrassed. He wasn’t sure what it was. He was always really quiet and blushy in the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost melted.” Chan popped the ice cube against his tongue, Jisung letting out a shaky moan, “wanna help finish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, Chan pressing their mouths together and causing Jisung to shudder as the cool sensation of the ice cube smacked his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the drool running down his mouth mixed with the water of the ice cube, and it was making him writhe against Chan helplessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You close?” Chan murmured against Jisung’s lips, running his hands up Jisung’s hips before sliding a hand underneath of Jisung to prod against the hole he’d already teased with another ice cube earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan... you tease me too much,” Jisung sighed out, gripping onto one of Chan’s arms as the elder pushed a finger inside of him, “it’s melting too slow...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan laughed, twisting his tongue around the ice cube and Jisung’s own tongue as he curled his finger once before slipping a second finger, pumping them slowly, “it’ll melt. And then you can cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But... I can’t cum now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because now I want you inside...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so needy Jisung,” Chan smiled, pulling himself up and reaching over to get the little red bottle of lube Jisung kept hidden behind his box of tissues, “you think you can last long enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, keeping the ice cube in his mouth. It was getting smaller and smaller with every moment it rested inside of Jisung’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ice cube was melting fast, and Jisung’s cock was begging for release. But as Chan stretched him he couldn’t help himself. He had to hold back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel good?” Chan asked, continuing to pump his fingers as his free hand had teased one of the pink buds at Jisung’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, holding out his tongue as the ice cube had become a sliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost there.” Chan teased,”you still wanna cum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head, watching Chan closely, “you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Jisung.” Chan smiled wide before reaching down to lick the ice cube up from Jisung’s tongue, allowing it to finish melting against his own before removing his fingers from Jisung’s hole, “you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded frantically this time, “Chan I’m gonna burst...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t last long either. You’re too cute,” Chan complimented before guiding his cock to Jisung’s rim, bottoming out slowly as he kept his hand against Jisung’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s compliments always got him flustered too. Chan in general just had Jisung’s head spinning </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, all blushy and cute.” Chan laughed as he gave a couple gentle thrusts, causing Jisung to release broken moans, hands gripping Chan’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not gonna last, huh?” Chan whispered then, taking Jisung’s lips happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he didn’t last long. Chan had riled him up with ice and now he, himself, was melting into chan, shaking and crying out softly with every thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung came </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> against Chan’s stomach as the elder continued his thrusts, mouths glued and body shaking as Chan moaned into his mouth. He’d come undone as fast as he’d been stirred, and he didn’t mind one bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you...” Jisung whimpered as Chan finally pulled himself out, sprinkling little kisses down Jisung’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Jisungie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing they weren’t opposite on was their love.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. MinhoxJongin(Exo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 3 — Minho x Jongin(Kai of EXO)</p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 11-13-20</p><p>Cc request: “kaixminho”</p><p>Tags: rough sex, anal sex, feelings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>The infatuation had always been there. The older dancer was beautiful. He was flawless. He had such precision in his movements that Minho couldn’t help but fall in love with Jongin—or better known by his performance name, Kai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho remembered meeting Kai for the first time. He was a performer at a musical theater Minho visited during his first year of university. Minho was a dancer too, and he had fallen deeply in love with watching professional performances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he fell deeply in love with a particular dancer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai was... he was perfect. The way he moved and the way he kept his balance was inspiring. The first performance and Minho couldn’t take his eyes off of the main dancer, who had stolen the attention away during the entire performance.  He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho fell in love with the stage far before Kai had fallen into his view, but Kai strengthened that love tenfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t a stalker. He wasn’t actively trying to get close to Kai at all, but when he was offered the chance to perform at the theatre with Kai and some of the other dancers, he couldn’t say no. Not only was it an amazing opportunity, but he’d get to work with his inspiration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho loved it. He adored working with top dancers and improving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And under some grace of God, Kai seemed to like working with him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s probably how Minho found himself here, breath frantic as the older man’s hands traced his hips. How had they gotten here? Minho didn’t intent or ever expect Kai to pull him into an empty practice room after a performance, grinding his hips and lips clashing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d gotten close. For sure. But Minho didn’t think Kai had similar feelings for him at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there they were, Minho moaning out as Kai’s hands slipped into the back of his sweatpants, squeezing the small plush of ass as his tongue wrapped around Minho’s for dear life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were so good out there...” Kai whispered, bucking his hips so suddenly that Minho was shaking in expectancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai complimented Minho often. But Minho had always assumed it was just out of kindness. He didn’t realize that Kai was </span>
  <em>
    <span>into </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho felt his back touch the mirror and anticipation spread through his body, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready for whatever was going to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then things stopped so suddenly. Kai’s lips parted from his and the man stepped back, a small laugh leaving his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho blinked in awe, “sorry for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai laughed again, brushing hair behind Minho’s ear as he studied the younger man’s face, “I don’t usually do this...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho inhaled sharply, “I don’t either...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I take you out on a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s face was flushed, and he could feel heat rise in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai nodded, “yeah... a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded slowly, Kai’s mouth curling into a rather large grin that only made Minho’s heart pound faster against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai stepped close, eyes scanning Minho’s lips before he managed a slight kiss to Minho’s cheek, “is tonight okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Minho was flustered, body trembling. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kai. His head was full of Kai. He wanted to see him so badly. After their texts messages back and forth, Minho felt less nervous and more excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had kissed. The memory lingered in both Minho’s head and at the tip of his lips. Minho drew a breath, a smile obvious on his face as Kai stepped into view, offering Minho a wave that had him melting. <br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>To say the date went </span>
  <em>
    <span>well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was an understatement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The date had gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>well to the point Kai had driven Minho to his house and pinned him on the bed. The tension had been there the entire night anyways, but something about having Kai pinning him to the bed as he slammed his hips into him had just sealed the deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho threw his head back, Kai’s lips ghosting his throat as their fingers stayed laced together. It was oddly cute and endearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, kind of cute—Kai </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>slamming himself inside of Minho to the point he’d started crying. But it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>cry. The kind of cry that had Minho whimpering for more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rough sex and hand holding. Minho could get used to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” Minho whispered as Kai brought his attention to Minho’s face, rolling his hips and watching Minho with such longing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai smiled at that, perhaps so goofily cute that Minho really would have melted if he could, “you are too. Really. You’ve always been.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt so comfortable. Kai was making Minho’s head spin, making him cry out in bliss, and overall sending pleasure through his body he’d never known possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kai. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head full of Kai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum, Minho.” Kai was sweating, long strands of his hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks as he pounded into Minho, hands tight in Minho’s own despite the surreal heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded, stomach right as his own orgasm neared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Kai asked, slowing his movements, lips parting in a euphoria that Minho couldn’t describe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On me.” Minho wasn’t usually so bold, but he felt awfully comfortable with the older man. And another part of him didn’t want Kai to waste his seed in the condom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai laughed, bubbly laugh sending incredibly happy vibes through Minho’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” the older man pulled himself out slowly, Minho sighing out at the sudden emptiness before pulling his body up the headboard, Kai settling between his legs comfortably as their hands finally freed from each other’s sticky grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to—.” Minho was cut off by Kai’s hand around his length, the older man’s fingers careful and precise along the head of his cock as his free hand rolled the condom off of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to get off too. You’ve been neglected for too long.” Kai’s voice was so soft and deep, causing Minho to shudder as he leaned in to press tiny kisses along Minho’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho gasped out at the sensation of the man’s hand around his cock. Everything about Kai made his head spin in all the right directions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai came first, his sticky seed coating Minho’s stomach and chest as he continued to work Minho’s cock in his hand, his breaths so shaky and jagged— and cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shuddered, getting closer and closer to the dizzying feeling. He leaned forward and grabbed a handful of Kai’s hair, crashing their lips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was only a matter of time before Minho was crying out, throwing his head back as Kai’s shaky breaths hit his throat. He felt so light and free, his orgasm sending him into a newfound peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kai. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweaty and exhausted, Kai scooped Minho out of the bed, their bodies hot and sticky as they managed their way to the shower. It was sweet. Kai was so caring. He’d been rough, of course with Minho’s support, and he was so soft afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How was he real?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t remember sleeping, but he’d apparently fallen asleep in the older dancer's arms, bundled up with him in heaps of warm blankets. Kai’s clothes felt warm against Minho’s body, and Kai looked entirely at peace as Minho scanned his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How had he landed this? He vaguely remembered Kai asking him if they could be more just moments into their date at the restaurant. It happened fast but Minho couldn’t help but accept. He felt so comfortable with this man. This beautiful, incredibly talented human being actually wanted to be with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho didn’t sell himself short at all, but he felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>honored </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have someone he looked up to so badly falling for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like he was in a drama. A happy drama with a good ending. He felt like the main lead, finding love and care in someone he found to be superior and adored by the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho liked this feeling a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin and he had only begun this new journey together, but Minho was already mapping their lives. He could see their futures already. So bright and so profound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d fallen in love with the dancer the moment he lay eyes on him, and based on the words Kai had whispered as he woke up, he had fallen in love with Minho too. <br/></span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Minchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 4 — Minchan </p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 11-17-20</p><p>Cc request: “m!nchn w/ bottom chn”</p><p>Tags: bottom chan, top Minho, anal sex, fingering, overstimulation, they’re in love per usual</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chan’s body tensed as Minho ran his fingers along his chest, soft whispers filling Chan’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this good?” Minho would ask as he lingered his fingertips slowly around Chan’s nipples, “how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was shaking, nothing but positive sensation running down his spine as he rolled his hips carefully against Minho’s own, the feeling of the younger man’s cock against him making his head spin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you...” Chan whined, tears springing to his eyes as he pressed his ass against Minho’s cock that was idle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How badly?” Minho asked, angling his fingers that were resting inside of Chan to cause the older to whimper out in bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t form words, he was so turned on to the point he could barely speak. His back was arched off the bed, hand gripping into the sheet as the other stay latched onto the younger man’s hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho wiggled his fingers again, Chan shaking. The feeling of the man’s fingers inside of him and around his nipple were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The pleasure was undeniable. Chan figured he wouldn’t last much longer like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Minho scissored his fingers at his angle, causing Chan to cry out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho! I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad!” He was crying, body shaking in anticipation and tingles running down hai spine. He wanted Minho so bad. He wanted him to fuck him so hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho, I want you... want you.” Chan wiggled his hips again, Minho’s fingers causing his eyes to roll, “so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was sobbing, body shaking through pleasure as Minho pulled his fingers out of Chan, finally angling his cock from its idle place to Chan’s clenching muscle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roll over for me, Chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shakily obliged, the coolness of the air meeting his back as he pressed his face into the pillow, Minho pulling his hips up and running his own precum along Chan’s hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed at that, bringing his hand around Chan to run his index along Chan’s shaft, “you want me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded against tears in the pillow, turning his face to watch the younger man finally press himself into Chan’s heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” The sensations were almost enough to send Chan over the edge, but he had to hold out longer. As sensitive and excited as he was, he couldn’t let go too quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Minho asked as he ran kisses down Chan’s back, every peck sending pulses down Chan’s spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. It’s good. Minho move...” Chan begged, rocking his hips back slowly, “need...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After stalling for a few moments, Chan felt fingers thread through his hair, and suddenly anticipation boiled as Minho started to slam into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan couldn’t even break a moan as Minho pulled his head back, the sound of skip slapping the only sound besides Minho’s heavy breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bliss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still good?” Minho breathed out as he adjusted his hand in Chan’s hair, letting a soft moan slip from his lips as he started to pump chans swelling cock, “more? Less?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan turned his head more, looking Minho in the eye through fogged vision, “more...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded, trembling as Minho’s hand left Chan's hair to settle on his hip. Minho took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Preparation. And then Chan found himself crying out moments later, clutching the sheets and practically screaming against the pillow as he came. Thank god for thick walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Channie?” Minho asked again, pounding into Chan, nails dug into his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t respond with anything besides enthusiastic moans, attempting to match Minho’s thrusts as he whimpered and moaned in the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pumped Chan till he was spilling onto the sheet, Chan’s entire body shaking as Minho continued to slam himself into Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In or out, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shuddered, unable to reply as Minho continued to slam into him at a steady pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan parted his lips, body on fire as Minho moved, “i-in!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Chan’s overstimulation, he needed Minho to fill him. It’s all he craved. And soon after, with a few more deep thrusts that had Chan collapsing into the bed, Minho came. And it was a warm, fulfilling feeling. It always was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...” Minho panted, running his fingertips up Chan’s hips before collapsing onto Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you...love you.” Chan whispered, shuddering beneath Minho as the younger man pulled out of Chan with a huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Minho pulled himself up slightly, running his fingers down Chan’s spine, “bath time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Chan hummed, feeling absolute bliss as Minho helped him to their bathroom. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hyunchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 5 — Hyunchan</p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 4-19-20</p><p>Cc request word for word: “ virgin chn dialing phone sex operator Hyunj!n”</p><p>Tags: phone sex, fingering, virgin chan, they don’t even meet heh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I didn’t edit this rip I haven’t seen it in ages</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan stared at his phone screen, thumb hovering over the button to destiny—was it destiny? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sex operator. Why Jisung had suggested this hotline was...Chan was just curious. He was way too shy to fuck around with people. He was inexperienced, awkward even. Chan was a stereotypical virgin, fumbling and flushing at the mention of sex. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was something that definitely piqued interest, however he was just too scared to act. Too scared to try and have sex with anyone, though he’s been offered plenty times.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bit his lip as he dialed the acception number, keeping the phone from his ear a moment, phone dialing before a soft voice picked up. He’d already been through the menu. Now he was with the person who would basically fuck him—were they fucking him?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pauses, taking a deep breath as he slid the phone to his ear, “h-hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a snicker on the other end. Like they knew they had Chan's life in their fingertips. They honestly did. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh are we shy?” His voice was so pretty. No, he was pretty. Chan selected this man from the menu. They had a voice sample and a selfie with a cute filter by his user. Chan knew who he was talking to. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“First...it’s my first time.” Chan was fumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay…” he sounded like he expected a name. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, channie. It’s okay channie I’ll take good care of you. First times are scary but I’ll make sure you enjoy every second.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took a deep breath, hand rest at his knee. He had no idea what to say. What to do. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” his voice was like honey, “take your hand channie, and unbutton those pants of yours. I know you still have them on.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could just sense the inexperience. Chan let out a shaky breath as he fumbled to pick at the button of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like touching yourself, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan already felt incredibly embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So let’s do that, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was so...Chan felt like he absolutely could not disappoint this man. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When you have that pretty leaky cock in your hand I want you to wrap your hand around it. You know, like you’re used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Chan did as he was told, face so flushed as he noticed just how leaky he was just at this man’s tone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Channie, you know what I look like right? You know my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I want you to close your eyes,” Chan did, face so red he could feel the color through his cheeks, “now imagine that’s my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gripped his cock tighter than he intended, knees buckling in his seat as he imagined someone else touching him. He knew it wasn’t actually this man, but fuck he wished it was. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like when I get you off?” Hyunjin’s voice was so low, so perfect and lustful. Chan couldn’t help but move his hand along his length, biting his bottom lip as eyes stayed shut tight. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Channie we can communicate, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I do like it—“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so desperate and it’s only been moments.” Hyunjin teased, the sound of shuffling in the background and brief moans filled the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan let his head fall back as he rest comfortably in his chair, continuing to move his hand at a steady pace as his own noises slipped passed his lips, trying his hardest to keep his voice low though it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Channie I want you to say my name~” Hyunjin was whispering, voice so direct in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin... Hyunjin—“ Chan shuddered, pressing the phone against his ear with his shoulder as he ran his free hand to tug his pants down further. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Hyunjin asked, “want me to fill that pretty hole of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking Christ. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna answer me, pretty boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... God, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, not God. Hyunjin.” The man laughed, “Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin... please.” Chan increased his pace at his cock, biting his lip so hard as he pictured that hand as someone that wasn’t himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Put my fingers in your mouth, channie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took a moment to process that before taking his index and middle to his mouth, knowing exactly what Hyunjin wanted him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t drop the phone.” Hyunjin quickly reminded, “you know what to do with those fingers right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hummed in reply, sucking at his fingers that tasted of hand sanitizer. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’re a mess, don’t cum until I say so, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan modded, though he knew Hyunjin couldn’t see that as he moaned against his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, channie~”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan could hear the change in Hyunjin’s voice. He was getting off too. Chan could hear the other man's steady moans. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Channie, let me fuck you.” Hyunjin whispered, voice dripping in every kind of lust. The kind that Chan had never experienced before. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took the phone from his ear, cock begging for Chan to return his hand as he lay himself down on his carpet, setting the phone on speaker and setting it beside his head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting comfy?” Hyunjin laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Chan mumbled, fingers probably getting pruney from how hard he was sucking on them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Take </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fingers out, wanna guess where I’m putting them?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shuddered again as he parted his legs at the ground, reaching his hand underneath himself, feeling for his tight hole. He’d definitely done this to himself before. But as he closed his eyes again, it felt like someone else was doing it for him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Channie I wanna fuck you so bad.” Hyunjin was close. His voice was shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to... so bad.” Chan shuddered before pressing his index inside of him, breath hitching at the sudden sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep touching yourself while I fuck you, channie.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took a deep breath, shaky hand meeting his leaky cock, smearing precum down his shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t last long, will you?” Hyunjin asked, voice so soft and moans getting more rapid and apparent from the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan knit his brows as he wiggled his finger, burying it knuckle deep before scissoring himself, back arching. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your moans are so fucking pretty, Channie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bucked his hips at that, pressing his middle finger inside of himself hastily, letting out a long moan that had Hyunjin letting out a shaky breath in his end. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God look at you…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan really wished Hyunjin was. He didn’t know him at all, but fuck. This was... really an experience. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m... Hyunjin I’m gonna cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you are?” Hyunjin teased, “you like when I fill you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bit into his lip again as he felt his fibbers brush against that bundle of nerves, the coils in his stomach overloading.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin I’m really going to lose it…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect baby. I won’t be mean. You can cum whenever you want.” Hyunjin was probably so close. He would burst at any second. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan let out a low moan as he pressed against his prostate, squeezing his cock as his body shivered with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so good. Fuck—“ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt honored to have the phone operator cumming before he did, pretty voice releasing a long giggly moan. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now cum for me, channie. Don't hold back. I know you want to scream my name, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes hyun-Hyunjin... I can't hold it anymore.” Chan knew he was whining before he released the long moan. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan let his eyes flutter, eyes struggling to not roll back as he kept pressing against his prostate carefully, hips shaking as he let himself cum, feeling spray against his chin from his position on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was a good god. Like the kind of god someone gave when they were impressed. Was Hyunjin impressed with him?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so fucking amazing... wow channie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan rose himself out on his fingers, breath so shaky as his body shuddered through his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan finally released his cock, hand trembling as he rolled onto his side, breaths heavy and close to the phone as he fluttered his eyes open through the tears that had started to collect. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like... the prettiest moans I’ve ever heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was blushing again with realization, watching the phone screen that had Hyunjin’s still selfie on screen, “really?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... I don’t, I’m not even kidding. Or trying to get a nice tip—you, wow you sounded so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled the phone to his ear again, turning off the speaker as he caught his breath, “really?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Channie... can I be unprofessional for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wasn’t sure what that meant, but as he recovered from his high he rolled into his back again, giving a soft hum to accept whatever Hyunjin meant. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I please give you my personal phone number?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 3RACHA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 6 — 3RACHA</p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 11-6-20</p><p>Cc request: “3ra exhibitionism &amp; bottom chn. if it could be around the idea of either taking care of chnnie, like stress relief n helping him let go that would be nice too”</p><p>Tags: exhibitionism, smut, bottom Chan, top Jisung, top Changbin, consenting sex(it’s not explicitly stated but if I recall they do this thing often(?) it’s all consenting, tired sex, care sex, threesome, anal sex, oral sex</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are combined requests!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[request] pls write bottom chn im begging 😭 im keen on chnsvng and chnbin (or even 3ra👀) but your writing is amazing id take any pairing. if it could be around the idea of either taking care of chnnie, like stress relief n helping him let go that would be nice too~ i love your writing so much &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also 3racha exhibitionalism </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was always so stressed. It wasn’t his fault, really. He was just always so busy. And he was tense. He never had any sort of break and it was starting to mess with his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan, how are you still not ready?” Jisung asked, pout presented on his face as he leaned over Chan’s desk, his tie hanging right over Chan’s cold coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just finishing up some extra work and then I’ll be ready to go, Jisung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung rolled his eyes, pulling himself up before his tie could land right into the coffee mug at Chan’s desk, “well Changbin is waiting outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan huffed, “my vacation starts today. You guys didn’t have to rush—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung cupped his hand over Chan’s mouth, causing the elder to groan irritably, “you’re so uptight all time, if you don’t come on! Nobody is going to care if you don’t finish </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra </span>
  </em>
  <span>work, you’re done with what needs to be submitted so come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was easy for Jisung to say. Jisung was good at skipping out on his work without so much as a slap on the wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung huffed, sliding his hand from Chan’s lips before slipping his fingers under his tie to undo the fabric from his neck, “we’ll be in the parking lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan watched Jisung leave the office, giving Chan a pout as the elevator doors closed, Chan capturing the smirk at the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin and Jisung were relentless. Chan should have known those two were going to drive him up the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his work came first. His boyfriends would just have to be more patient with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan strode out of the office, shoulders tense as he made his way into the half empty parking lot. Christmas vacation had most people out of the office, and the only ones who stayed were just as frazzled over their work as Chan was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the car?” Chan huffed as he looked around the lot, eyeing for the sleek black vehicle Changbin drove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A honk had Chan jumping in his skin, head angling towards the corner of the parking lot. Nobody ever parked there because of the birds and trees. That was bird shit city. What were they doing all the way over there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan drew a breath as he made his way passed cars towards the familiar vehicle, giving the men gigglin in the front seat his middle finger as punishment for making him walk so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Chan hissed as he opened the backseat door, throwing his briefcase and loose i his own tie as the two men in the front seat turned in unison, faces covered in innocence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta keep those abs tight,” Jisung teased with the click of his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan rolled his eyes, “well I’m free. So whatever you two had planned I’m available for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin gripped the steering wheel, smirk appearing on his lips as he gave Jisung a playful look, “are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan huffed at that, “Changbin, I had a long day—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin pressed Chan back as he climbed from the front seat to the back, Chan sighing in agitation as he climbed right into Chan’s lap, helping him undo his tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changbin... aren’t we going home?” Chan complained as Changbin pulled the tie, tossing it into the seat beside them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would we go home?” Jisung asked with a pout, “your vacation started the second you walked into the car!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan arched his brow as Changbin’s hands ran down Chan’s dress shirt, unbuttoning the buttons slowly from bottom to top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, in the car!” Jisung laughed, hugging the back of his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin unbuttoned Chan’s shirt entirely, sliding the fabric down one of Chan’s shoulders before he brought a hand to guide Chan’s jaw up, ghosting their lips carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, we could get fired—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung scoffed, reaching a hand to pet Changbin’s hair as Changbin’s lips pressed along the corner of Chan’s mouth, “we can find new jobs if that happens. And then Channie won’t be stuck at work all night anymore!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan huffed, parting his lips to retort before Changbin pressed their mouths together, lingering taste of mint filling Chan’s mouth as Changbin ran his tongue along Chan’s own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, you’re really pretty like this. I wouldn't care if the whole office watched.” Jisung snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan wanted to retort again, but he found his hands running up Changbin’s hips, pressing into the soft flesh as the younger man started to rock his hips against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always melt under Changbin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> did. Changbin’s touches always had Chan faltering. They were calming. Changbin knew just how to kiss him. And just how to love him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan hissed as Changbin slipped Chan’s belt from his loops, running his hand from Chan’s chin down to the hem of his pants, fingers dancing along the waistband before sliding into the warm space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck—.” Chan arched his back in the seat, Changbin pushing into their kisses as his hand began to palm Chan’s length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How tense is he, Bin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin tore his lips away briefly, eyes half lidded as he studied Chan’s features, “he’s really tense, Jisung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shuddered as Changbin continued palming him, Jisung glancing out to the parking lot before crawling into the backseat with them, settling himself on his knees at the space beside Chan as his lips met Chan’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to kill me... both of you.” Chan hissed as he brought a hand to Jisungs stomach, running his fingers along his messily untucked dress shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up.” Changbin whispered as Chan watched Changbin lift himself from Chan’s lap slightly, grabbing at the material of his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan obliged, allowing Changbin to pull his pants and underwear down, the uncomfortable sensation of the leather chair cold against his ass as he settled back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The car...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung laughed, grabbing Chan’s face and smashing their lips together, teeth clacking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The car will be fine.” Changbin whispered, adjusting something in the front before the feeling of lips on his cock had him moaning in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan wasn’t sure how comfortable Changbin was in the small space he’d made for himself, but Chan couldn’t fight it as his mouth took his cock for suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Chan was entranced as Jisung kept their mouths firm together, Jisung tugging at his own pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how are we doing this?” Chan panted out as he managed to leave Jisungs mouth, the younger man’s fucked out expression already sending shivers down his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You up for getting fucked, Channie?” Jisung asked with a devilish smirk that had Chan’s heart racing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you need to walk anywhere tomorrow.” Jisung smirked as he tugged his pants down his waist, kicking his shoes to the car floor as Changbin bobbed his head on Chan’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan whined out at the pleasure, taking Changbin’s black hair into a hand as Jisungs lips lingered to Chan’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cum.” Jisung whispered as he patted Changbin’s shoulder, causing him to pull off of Chan’s cock unexpectedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave—“ Chan pouted as Changbin crawled up from his spot, pressing a quick kiss to Chan’s mouth before giving Jisung a sinister grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not leaving,” Changbin whispered as he held himself up as Jisung turned Chan to press him down onto the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan felt the coolness touch his exposed back as Changbin helped him remove his button down. Being completely naked in the back of Changbin’s car was new. Yeah, he’d fucked Changbin once in the front seat before. But that was in their personal garage. This was exciting, a little scary too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan, open your legs for me.” Jisung said in a melodic tone, running his fingers along Chan’s thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God... right here, huh?” Chan asked as he let one leg fall along the seat as the other raised, Jisung sliding between him carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Changbin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really tight so... you’ll just have to stuff your face for a bit.” Jisung gave Changbin a pout, “I’m sorry the space is too small for you to ride him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin snickered, settling himself behind the passenger chair space, pulling his own cock from his pants, “it’s okay, Channie needs something to do with his mouth anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, be careful. This position might be a little strenuous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin leaned over, hand gripping the head of the backseat as he ran his cock along Chan’s cheek, the elder turning his head to feel the precum against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ll manage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan took a deep breath, watching Changbin closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay with this Channie? I have lube and a condom ready to go.” Jisung asked, coolness hitting Chan’s hole expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s head was running wild. As Changbin fucked his mouth, hand in his curls and keeping him from smacking the car door, Jisung fucked him mercilessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t mind being used like this by the two men. He actually loved it. He loved how rough and precise Jisung was while Changbin was careful and soft. It was the perfect mix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Channie, don’t cum!” Jisung laughed, hands not helping Chan’s predicament as they worked his cock, one palm flat against the head of Chan’s cock while the other pumped his shaft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan moaned out at that in response, causing Changbin to cry out and buck his hips forwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna cum first?” Jisung laughed as Changbin struggled to keep his hips moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Channie has such a good mouth... you know that, Jisung.” His voice was a whine, lingering on his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan liked his position, he could see Changbin’s brows knitting as he tried to bury his face into the arm that was holding him up against the seat. He was so beautiful from this angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. He does.” Jisung whispered back, giving Chan a few quick succession thrusts that met his prostate, sending Chan’s head spinning and back arching so much that Jisung had to push him back down with a fit of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung—.” Changbin laughed through his whine, looking like he’d collapse at any second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung just kept on, causing Chan’s head to spin with every thrust before the pressure in his stomach got the best of him, sending his head back into Changbin’s hand and knee buckling against Jisung as he came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, too soon Channie!” Jisung laughed as he slowed his thrusts, working Chan though his orgasm as Changbin pulled his cock from Chan’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Euphoria was pounding inside of Chan as Changbin worked his cock, breaths shallow and mouth parted like he’d cum right after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mouth...” Chan whined as Jisung continued to move inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin laughed, “face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pouted but offered a nod. Changbin didn’t like to cum inside of Chan's mouth for some reason, but that was fine. He’d do just as well with cum running down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I cum too, Channie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan gave Jisung a look as he tried to catch his breath through his whines and moans, “yes. Please cum, Jisung...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung smirked at that, leaning into Chan, angle causing Chan’s muscles to spasm before fucking into him relentlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan cried out, throwing his head back in Changbin’s hand, body so hot he could barely manage. He was sensitive, body trembling with every touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin came first, expectedly. And all over Chan’s face, his open mouth trying to gather what he could as lines of cum ran across his face and chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan moved an arm around Changbin’s legs, squeezing the skin at his thigh as the man finally lost his balance, nearly crashing into Chan had it not been for his grip on the backseat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And within moments, Chan could hear Jisung releasing his seed, head thrown back and mouth gaped wide as that pretty cry ripped from his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The position was uncomfortable, and Chan could feel how sticky and sore he was. But it had definitely been worth—.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin scrambled away from the window, nearly stumbling back into Jisung as the youngest man pulled himself from Chan’s hole so suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock. Knock. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan furrowed his brows, giving the two men at the other side of the car a look of panic before wiping his face quickly with his discarded shirt before sliding himself up. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>did his back hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan grimaced as he met the tinted window gradually, pulling his same dirtied shirt over and buttoning the first few buttons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A coworker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan took a deep breath as he shushed the other two before rolling the window down slightly, giving a fake yawn to the man who was at ding outside the vehicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin, his coworker who was almost as obsessed with his job as Chan was, stood there, a briefcase in hand and an agitated look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You took my case again, Chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s face got hot as he glanced over to the briefcase smushed behind Jisung and Changbin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...yes. Let me get that—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin just tapped his wrist impatiently, Chan quickly grabbing the briefcase and sliding the window down enough to slide the case through. Thank god there was nothing on the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin took a moment before slipping Chan his own, “you need to be more careful, Chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded, though he badly wanted to laugh at Jisung mocking Hyunjin behind him, Changbin smacking Jisung’s thigh loud enough for Chan to cough out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good winter break, Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin raised his brow before giving Chan a smirk that had his blood rushing to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too Mister Bang.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan went to put the window back up before getting a chuckle from his coworker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, wipe all the cum off your face.” Hyunjin laughed before waving his hand like he could see the two men on the opposite side, Chan’s mouth gaping as Jisung burst out laughing behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good winter too, Jisung!” Hyunjin called out, getting an approving ‘you too’ from Jisung, “See you guys January.” Hyunjin snickered back before turning on his heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>January. Thank god Hyunjin wasn’t a prude or spiteful, anyone else and Chan would have lost his job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan turned, Jisung still laughing so loud that the rest of the building could probably hear him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that just happened. Oh my god.” Changbin was more level headed, mouth gaped while Jisung smacked the seat in joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it was Hyunjin...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god it was Hyunjin.” Jisung laughed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys sure he’s cool—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could silence him with a fuck.” Chan suggested out of the blue, both of his boyfriends now laughing at him in reply, “I’m serious! He’s been eyeing Jisung like candy for years!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d probably be honored, Chan.” Jisung finally caught his breath, pulling Chan by the arm towards them in the seat, pressing kisses all over Chan’s cheeks as Changbin settled into Chan’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we ask him?” Chan asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan gave Changbin and Jisung worried glances, “should we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking cute.” Jisung responded before pressing his lips to Chan’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s married! He won’t say anything you weirdo I kept his secret about boning Minho in the lounge last year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s mouth gaped, “Wait, he’s married?! To Minho?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung burst out laughing again, “Yes Chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s face ran hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They got married this year. They just don’t tell anyone so they can fuck around at the office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if anything Hyunjin owes us considering I’ve caught them like four times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go home, we’re sticking to the seats.” Changbin deadpanned, bouncing slightly in Chan’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung wiggled his nose, giving both men a quick kiss, “yeah, let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jeonginxeveryone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 7 — Jeongho x Jeongin &amp; everyone basically </p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 02-02-20</p><p>Cc request: “jeongin gangbang”</p><p>Tags: group sex, ot8, jeongin is a top and bottom to literally everyone, oral sex, anal sex, a mess, jeongin basically gets fucked by everyone after jeongin and minho decide to complete a little bit of their bucket list</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is from FEBRUARY and I did not edit or look it over at all (my bad) it’s an old cc request where jeongin gets loved on by everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin was already exhausted. It didn’t help that he'd been tossed from Minho to Seungmin at least a dozen times. And it didn’t help that Felix was still inside of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Exhausted. But in a good way.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin couldn’t help but love that way his best friends were using him. It was surreal. Jeongin couldn’t help but moan and shudder at all of the faint touches. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeongin you sure about this?” Seungmin asked, pulling out way too quickly, Jeongin’s muscle clenching around the empty void that the elder had left. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmh—“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, let me pull out!” Felix took his time wiggling from jeongin’s mouth, running his hand along jeongin’s messy hair before helping hold his chin up so he could get a good look at Seungmin. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one hundred?” Minho chimed, hands running up and down the back of his thighs, “it won’t be too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“No...I can handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t sound too convincing.” Minho pouted, sliding down the bed to roll beside jeongin, nuzzling their noses together, “if you’re not sure we can stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was so sweet. </p><p> </p><p>But jeongin was positive. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s our bucket list idea, remember? We both put this down.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho inhaled, giving Felix and Seungmin a weak smile before pressing his lips flush to Jeongin’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyone in particular you want to fuck you?” Minho asked, keeping his lips glued. He must’ve found his spot in all of this. But Jeongin knew his mouth would be wrapped around another cock soon. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm Felix can if he has it in him and...I want chan to ride me.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed at that, “okay, what else?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin wiggled his nose, “I want Seungmin to fuck my throat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongin!” Seungmin was laughing like he was embarrassed, shielding his face with his fingers. Which was cute considering he had just been fucking him moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>“And...Changbin too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, Jisung?” Minho added. </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung…”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way you can take two of them—“ Felix started before clearing his throat, the sound of the door opening from behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it safe to enter?” Jisung cackled, crossing over the room to give Jeongin a playful wink. </p><p> </p><p>Where the fuck did he want Jisung? </p><p> </p><p>“Jeongin doesn't know what to do with you.” Minho snorted, pressing gentle kisses along Jeongin’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? Where’s everyone else going?” Jisung snickered as Felix flipped Jeongin over abruptly. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin swallowed hard at the sudden reveal. It wasn’t like they’d seen him like this before at parties. Minho and Jeongin were usually the first ones to get dirty but...this was very different. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung got close, fingertips rolling against Jeongin’s chest before meeting the sensitive pink buds, “where’s Minho going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know yet…”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung squeezed against a bud, Jeongin arching his back to let out a soft whine. </p><p> </p><p>“How about we play here...you’re really sensitive, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed, flicking Jeongin’s neglected nipple, “jeongin is extremely sensitive here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin couldn’t help but kick his boyfriend playfully, “Minho I’ll kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we settled on that?” Jisung asked, removing his warm hand from Jeongin’s cold chest, “should I go get them?”</p><p> </p><p>✨</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin had never fucked so many people at once. He wasn’t used to this at all. </p><p> </p><p>It was awkward at first, having his friends take turns kissing and whispering sweet nothings to him. They were all so considerate. Kind. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeongin, you’re sure?” Chan had asked that a thousand times. He was almost as worried as Seungmin and Minho were. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m positive, Chan.” Jeongin laughed, twitching from pleasure as Chan moved ever so slightly. Chan was tight and warm, like he’d expected. </p><p> </p><p>Chan huffed as he rolled his hips some, biting down at his bottom lip, “why me?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was behind Chan, working Chan’s length and coating his neck in lovebites, Chan continuing to roll himself just the right way on Jeongin. It made Jeongin a little jealous, but at the same time minho deserved some fun too. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would be fun. Watching you like this.” Jeongin laughed, the feeling of Changbins cock poking the outside of his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what would be really fun? If you opened your mouth.” Changbin laughed, getting a shove in the rib from Seungmin. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s small!” Seungmin complained, giving Jeongin a worried look. </p><p> </p><p>“And?” Changbin ran his thumb along Jeongin’s chin, “we’re not doing it at the same time like that—“</p><p>“Aw why not?” Jeongin complained before eyes rolled back, Felix muttering apologies. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah slow down Lix, he’s gonna bust—“</p><p> </p><p>A sudden knock at the door had Jeongin clenching around Felix tight, mouth gaped in a silent moan. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, who is that?” Chan breathed out as Minho slipped off of the bed, Jisung taking over with chans cock in his hand, turning the flustered man's face to his. Jisung was a lot more bold than Minho was. He must’ve been so starved just watching on the sidelines for so long. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh...Hyunjin?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin coughed, leaning up slightly with the help of Seungmin. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait Hyunjins here??”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin has originally declined the offer. Why was he here now?</p><p> </p><p>“I uh...I couldn’t let you guys hurt him you know? He needs supervision.” Hyunjin stammered as he hid his face from the scene, hands over his face as Minho left his side, watching him like a hawk. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t let anything happen to him—“</p><p> </p><p>“I know I just—“</p><p> </p><p>“Were you jealous?” Jisung pressed, string of spit between his and chans lips sending Jeongin into a haze. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjins face said it all as his hands dropped. </p><p> </p><p>“Well come on then, we’ve got lots of spaces left!” Jisung cooed, dragging Hyunjin by his wrist to stand at the side of the bed, Jisung moving his lips back to chans the second Hyunjin reached Jeongin’s side.  </p><p> </p><p>Awkward. Really awkward. But Jeongin couldn’t focus on that with Changbins cock running along his lips, nor could he focus when Seungmin had gotten closer, Jeongin instinctively reaching to grab the man's length in hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus innie—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was cut off by Minho, lips running across Hyunjins so abruptly that the taller man was shivering, hands twitching as they ran up Minhos arms. </p><p> </p><p>He just needed to ease up some, Jeongin assumed. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I move more?” Felix asked, bucking his hips so suddenly that Chan let out a strained moan of his own, burying himself back against Felix as Jisung fought to keep Chan closer to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought this was a Jeongin gangbang? Not an orgy.” Changbin coughed, length pushing passed Jeongin’s lips, causing Jeongin to only moan in delight that he could finally taste the older man's cock. </p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Minho parted his lips with Hyunjin, tugging hyunjins pants down though his own were still completely unbothered. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh—“</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna cum all over his face with me, Jinnie?” Minho offered, finally unbuttoning his own pants. </p><p> </p><p>“I-oh?!” Hyunjin was flustered, but very willingly inches closer to Jeongin. </p><p> </p><p>It was hard to see from this angle, but Jeongin moaned in content as Hyunjin started to work his length, Felix and Chan starting to love more rapidly as Changbin shoved himself deep, the feeling of the man's cock down his throat causing him to stir slightly. Jeongin didn’t have much of a gag reflex, thankfully. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was working himself too, though he couldn’t fill Jeongin’s mouth he could see the man's lust in his eyes, glued to Jeongin. </p><p> </p><p>Good. </p><p> </p><p>“You doing good?” Jisung’s voice was loud, almost as loud as the moans around him from his various friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…” Changbin moaned out as Jeongin answered, hand tight in Jeongin’s hair like he’d bust any moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Ah, Jisung was knelt down, teeth grazing the sensitive bud at his chest though Felix and Changbin were moving Jeongin around like a toy, the inconsistent bouncing from Chan the only thing from keeping Jeongin from rocking back and forth between the two men. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure who came so fast. Probably Hyunjin. He just knew both eyes snapped shut as white crossed across his nose and eyes, and then another string running down his jaw. Which must have been Seungmin based on the position they’d stood around him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, he’s all messy.” Jisung teased, biting down at Jeongin’s chest like a chew toy. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stop until he’s coated.” Minho cooed, running a hand across jeongin’s face teasingly. He was eating this up. </p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Hyunjin was still red in the face as Jeongin pried his eye open, “oh my god let me get you a—“</p><p> </p><p>“Nah nah,” jisung waved Hyunjin away, puking off of jeongin with a pop, “at the end we can clean him up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin nodded before being thrust into hard, sending him shaking as Chan slowed his own pace, getting himself off as Felix took deep breaths behind. </p><p> </p><p>They'd cum soon. Hell, Jeongin would too. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin’s head spun as changbin removed himself from his throat, seungmins half hard cock quickly taking over as Chanbin spray his own cum along jeongin’s chin. Abrupt. </p><p> </p><p>But it felt nice. And it felt nice to have Felix pulling out of him, though he would have really enjoyed being filled. </p><p> </p><p>But they’d talked about that. No cum inside. Only on his face and chest. Nowhere else. Something about Minho not wanting anyone else’s cum filling his baby...Jeongin didn’t kind the possessiveness. It was endearing. Hot. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was hot. Jeongin watched Minho closely as Felix crossed over, letting out soft sighs as cum splashed against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s watching you so hard.” Jisung smirked, grabbing Minhos cock in his own hand, Minho hissing as his eyes stay locked with Jeongin’s, “you like watching him like this, Min?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho let out a soft moan in reply, eyes glossed with lust, “I think he likes watching me see him like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongin im gonna cum…” Chan was shaky, hand at Jeongin’s hip, “are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin nodded quickly. As much as he’d love to fill Chan, he could see the daggers in Minho’s eyes. No cumming inside of anyone. The only rule. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Minho would punish him if he did but...he’d behave.</p><p> </p><p>So Chan shakily pulled off, mouth slack as he nearly collapsed, Jisung pulling up completely from Jeongin’s sticky chest as Chan released his load. Which was understandably the messiest. I like everyone else’s, chans flung all over the place. Jeongin could feel it his his hair and lashes. Messy. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Chan,” Jisung snickered as he continued pumping Jeongin’s boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>By now everyone has cum except him and Minho. And Jisung, but Jisung was fully clothed and seemed content with just watching everything that was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin wished he could care more about getting everyone else off, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you guys want finish together?” Seungmin asked, cock sliding from Jeongin’s mouth. Which was kinda wack, Jeongin wanted someone’s cum inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>Stupid rules. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm, we can finish—“</p><p> </p><p>“Minho cum inside my mouth. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung smirked, giving Minho a look. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please all this cum on me but I just want...Ah?” Jeongin brough abhand to his mouth, index pointing at the emptiness inside. He needed it so bad. He’d been tempted to lick the cum from his face for awhile now. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you want everyone else to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“They can watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had already turned away, face still noticeably red. But everyone else seemed very interested in staying. </p><p> </p><p>“Just cum inside of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna get yourself off?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can help.” Jisung spoke, “if you want to make an exception I’ll let him cum in my mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin twitched at that. But he knew Minho couldn’t deny Jisung. Jisung was an exception. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeongin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Jeongin mustered puppy eyes, pulling Minho by a belt loop to his face, sticking out his tongue hungrily, “just this once?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck—“ Minho drew a breath before angling his leaking cock against Jeongin’s battered mouth, “I’m gonna bust in seconds, you realize that right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin nodded proudly, waving Jisung down though the elder was already making his way to Jeongin’s cock, teeth grazing along the head before his tongue warmed his shaft. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get too comfy.” Minho laughed, shuddering as his hair hung in his face. Minho was so hot. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin understood why now as Minho slammed into him, eyes shooting wide. It has been awhile since Minho was rough, but maybe the jealousy was getting to him. Though they both wanted this, maybe Minho really wanted Jeongin to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“You do this often?” Seungmin coughed, eyeing Minho close who just winked in reply. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was so fucking hot. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin could hear the others talking around them, but his focus was purely on Minho. And a tad bit on Jisungs warm mouth that was sucking and biting into his length. Jisung was biting. He hadn’t been able to register that but it felt so undeniably good. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Minho should bite him from now on—</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin shuddered at the wave of euphoria filling his mouth, Minho so deep that Jeongin could feel the cum run down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Gag reflex. 0. </p><p> </p><p>Minho must’ve had magic cum, because just moments later and Jeongin could feel himself being sucked dry by Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>He was overwhelmed. Ten mines more than when he started. </p><p> </p><p>“Want me to pull out?” Minho asked, eyes still laced in lust. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin shook his head, eyes closing as he bobbed his head along his boyfriends cock, happy Minho had given him the control. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin didn’t want to ever pull away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Minchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 8 — Minchan</p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 2-15-20</p><p>Cc request: “m!nchan strength kink !! bottom m!nho who loves chn's ability to manhandle him !!💚”</p><p>Tags: rough sex, anal sex, strength kink</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is unedited and old again!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Min?” Chan laughed, running his fingertips along the soft flesh of his boyfriend's stomach, enjoying the new lines and creases that Minho had worked so hard to achieve recently, “You trying to get as strong as me?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho let out a little laugh of disbelief, clasping Chan’s hands tight, fingers slipping into his own perfectly, “no way. Why would I ever want that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Your tummy is all toned—“</p><p> </p><p>“That has nothing to do with your own body.” Minho lift his knee slightly, enjoying the hiss Chan gave as he pressed against Chan’s bulge, “I’ve just been keeping myself busy.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan took a deep breath, “you’re trying to work me up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...want you to throw me around.” Minho admitted. </p><p> </p><p>“How can I say no?” Chan let out another whine as Minho pushed harder against his boyfriend's dick, “God Min…”</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re the god,” Minho smirked, “all these muscles and this face...and you’re so strong.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan shook his head, “you’re testing me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed happily as Chan flipped him onto his stomach, rough hands holding Minho’s wrists above his head, gripping them tight. So tight they’d leave marks on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Chan that hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to loosen up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no.” Minho purred, arching himself to rub his ass along Chan’s cock that the elder was working on pulling out. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” Chan laughed, smacking his leaky length against Minho’s ass teasingly as he dug his nails into Minho’s hand, “you’re so fucking needy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your fault.” Minho inches himself again, Chan’s hand slipping into Minho’s pants finally, “I don’t need a lot just fuck me, Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long did you wear it this time?” Chan laughed, gently sliding the plug from Minho’s hole that clenched violently at the loss of fulfillment. </p><p> </p><p>Minho snickered at that, wiggling himself against Chan’s length, “doesn’t matter. Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>Chan rolled his eyes, holding Minho down as he angled himself, “you’re positive?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chan I swear to god if you don’t fuck me—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll what?” Chan whispered before flipping Minho again, pulling either leg around him, hand around his wrists tightening. </p><p> </p><p>Minho couldn’t help but moan, eyes half lidded as he licked his lips, “I’ll die.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan stifled his laugh, running his fingertips up and down Minho’s stomach before filling him suddenly, causing Minho to whine and writhe beneath. </p><p> </p><p>“Hard. Really hard, Chan!” Minho shuddered, tightening his legs around Chan’s waist, forcing Chan to deepen himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Minho—“ Chan shook his head, giving a deep thrust that had Minho’s eyes rolling, “you’re so impatient today,” Chan studied Minho a moment before rocking his hips roughly, moving his hand to grip Minho’s hip as his nails cling to Minho’s palm for support, “so impatient.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho hummed happily in reply, biting his lip with happy little shudders. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Minho you look ready to pop,” Chan snickered, pressing his thumb down against Minho’s stomach, watching the slight bulging in his boyfriend's stomach, “you sure it’s not too much?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head violently, “no no! It’s never enough!” He was laughing. Of course he was. The more like a toy he was, the better. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Chan said for the second time of the night, taking nails into Minho’s hip as he gave a few succession thrusts, feeling that euphoria building up in his stomach way faster than he’d like, “should I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” </p><p> </p><p>Chan always found it weird that Minho preferred to cum untouched. But maybe it was so Chan could focus on digging into him. </p><p> </p><p>Minho came faster than expected, shuddering and teary eyed as Chan pulled his hands from Minho’s wrists. They were of course red. They’d bruise. Minho would need to wear long sleeves for a long time again. </p><p> </p><p>Like usual. </p><p> </p><p>Chan pulled out, working himself over Minho’s stomach as he moved his hand to pry the hair from Minho’s forehead. He was usually fine. But Chan could never really get over how rough Minho liked things. He always felt like he’d gone overboard but there Minho would be in hours yelling at him for being so soft. </p><p> </p><p>Chan couldn’t help it. After releasing against Minho’s stomach he pulled the lithe body up against his own, pressing tiny kisses to Minho’s jaw and cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh Chan…” too soft. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chan laughed, rolling his knuckle into Minho’s back. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking soft…” </p><p> </p><p>Chan just laughed at that, holding Minho close, even giving a tight squeeze before pulling up with the man still right around him, “let’s go shower and clean you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you. Throw me into a wall next time, you softie.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan pressed a quick peck to Minho’s lips, “I hate you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Minsung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 9 — Minsung </p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 03-12-20</p><p>Cc request: “vanilla m!nsung sex and m!nho is bottoming for J!sung for the first time”</p><p>Tags: first time bottoming, bottom Minho, top Jisung, anal sex</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heh I didn’t edit this like usual and it’s old forgive me✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re positive?”</p><p>Minho drew a deep breath, fingertips ran accords Jisung’s stomach, “yes, for the tenth time—I am positive.”</p><p>“Jesus…” Jisung was excited yet held such concern. That made sense, Minho guessed. </p><p>He would be bottoming for the very first time with his boyfriend. After an entire year of dating...he would finally let Jisung top him. </p><p>Honestly it wasn’t like Minho wasn’t into ever switching it up, they just never had. Jisung loved being on the bottom. He loved laying back and watching Minho, he would say.</p><p>Minho found that cute. </p><p>But tonight would be different. </p><p>“Your uh...it’s so tight.” </p><p>Minho couldn’t contain the laugh that slipped his lips, “sung, really? Of course it is.”</p><p>Jisung scrunched his nose, curling his finger, “how am I gonna get in like this?”</p><p>“You’re underestimating that lube, Jisung.”</p><p>With a coy laugh Jisung was wiggling another lubed up finger between the muscle, leaning himself down to graze lips with Minho’s. </p><p>Minho loved Jisung’s lips. He loved how much thinner they were against his own. Perfect tiny lips. </p><p>“I’ll trust the lube.”</p><p>With some time, Jisung had managed a third finger. Minho had done what he could earlier that day to prep himself for this so he was sure that had made things smoother for them. </p><p> </p><p>Thank god he had. </p><p>“You’re so considerate and slow,” Minho laughed, biting his lip as he hooked his arm around Jisung’s neck, the younger man slowly filling him. </p><p>It was new. Minho had never really done anything like this. Ever. </p><p>“Should I not be?” Jisung laughed, sweat beading down the side of his face, eyes focusing on Minho’s as his hands ran along Minho’s hips, “should I move?”</p><p>Minho couldn’t contain the smile, “you’re so cute.”</p><p>Jisung gave the slightest thrust, sending Minho hissing and giggling as he locked his other arm around his boyfriends warmth. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, can I keep moving?” Jisung asked, biting at his lip just the right amount to have Minho purring in his arms. </p><p>“Yes, please.” </p><p>So Jisung moved, causing Minho to writhe happily beneath. The feeling was indescribable. No wonder Jisung liked doing this so much. It was so...freeing. </p><p>Jisung rocked slow, giving Minho the smallest smile before pressing his lips to his lovers own, moving his hand to wrap around his own length as Jisung tucked his arms around Minho’s back.</p><p>“I love you,” Jisung murmured, nuzzling their noses with the happiest laugh. </p><p>“Shush, I love you too.”</p><p>It felt very different. But very nice. Minho didn’t have to do anything as Jisung moved, holding Minho so close as their lips moved along one another’s, desperately grasping for that warmth and release. </p><p>It was so passionate, so beautiful. </p><p>Minho loved every second.</p><p>“Can I?” Jisung asked against Minho’s lips, increasing the thrusts slightly, “is it okay?”</p><p>Minho nodded, increasing his pace at his own dribbling length, coils built in his stomach as his toes curled at the sensations.</p><p>“I love—“ Jisung buried his face, mouth wide against Minho’s neck as he came. Minho had never heard Jisung moan like that, wow. </p><p>The feeling of cum leaking down his thighs as Jisung pulled out was new, but really warm for some reason. Everything about Jisung was so warm. He really loved this boy, so much.</p><p>Minho laughed as Jisung took over the movement at Minho’s cock, thumb teasing his slit and giggles leaving his throat until Minho finally released his seed in a happy hiss, back arching slightly before Jisung curled beside him. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Minho scrunched his nose, curling back into Jisung with a bright grin, “I love you too, Sungie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hyunsung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 10 — Hyunsung</p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 08-10-20</p><p>Cc request: “hyunsung fighting for dominance”</p><p>Tags: kissing, uhhh some sort of smut, language??? </p><p>This is very old I didn’t read this please don’t come at me I have no idea what this one says 😭 hdhdjd</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were like Tom and Jerry. They were always in turmoil with one another. Always arguing back and forth. They always fought. From birth they must’ve been destined for rivalry. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why they worked together so well. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They never thought they’d end up together. They always hated each other. For no apparent reason Hyunjin had a particularly soft spot for Jisung. He hated it. Because he hated Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rested his head back against the studio wall, hands resting at his knees. He wasn’t sure what his brain was doing to him lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He used to look at the sweaty brunette in disgust. He used to hate the way he smelled after class when they had gym together. He used to hate the at Jisung would collapse onto the floor and breathe like he was dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hate the way Jisung would look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had drastically changed after they graduated. But it didn’t help that Jisung and Hyunjin had landed in the same gym and enrolled in the same dance class. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just for fun. Hyunjin had always loved dancing. So why the fuck was Jisung there? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sighed as he watched the man on the ground, breaths as heavy as his chest like he was a balloon, cheeks hollowing as the room around them emptied of dancers. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually Hyunjin left early. But for some reason there he was, watching Han Jisung breathing on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the view?” Jisung clicked his tongue in annoyance, rolling over to give Hyunjin a devilish smirk before he lifted himself up, sitting on his knees as sweat ran down his temple and dropped to his collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dancing.” Jisung laughed, pulling himself upright and stretching his long arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung used to be short. And kinda lanky in a bad way. Now he was muscular in the right places. He was attractive. He was—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you transfer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung stretched his arms, watching Hyunjin in disbelief, “it’s been like four months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Time to go.” Hyunjin warned, standing tall in front of the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smirked, “you know, you’d look good a few inches shorter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t get that statement, he just rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“All my life you’ve been there. Ever since preschool it’s like you follow me around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask to be in your district.” Jisung laughed again, tilting his head as if he was studying Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go to another class. Change times. Whatever. I’m tired of seeing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin watched sweat leave Jisungs cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired of me? That’s odd,” Hyunjin felt a swift kick to the legs, sending him onto the floor hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung what the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I just say? You look good a few inches below me.” Jisung whispered, watching Hyunjin with a newfound curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stupid.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, moving to get up before getting a foot to the chest, holding him down, “fuck off Jisung—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gave Jisung a twisted look, “excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long are we going to keep dancing around it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjins face got hot, “fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fuck you, but you’re so stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it…” Hyunjin whispered in minor annoyance, “that’s why you stalk me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You begged your parents not to separate us in the play, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god that was when we were kids!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit it. You want me around all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pulled Jisung’s leg, the younger man slipping down to the floor with more grace than he’d hoped for. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.” Jisung whispered low, collarbones covered in sweat and honey kissed skin begging to be—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shoves Jisung backwards, the brunette laughing as Hyunjin ran his hands up jisungs shirt, muscles grazing his fingers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liking it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung flipped them, Hyunjin groaning in annoyance as his blonde ponytail smacked the floor, pressing into his head uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask again,” Jisung pinned him, strong arms holding him firmly. Though Hyunjin knew he was stronger than Jisung, “are you liking it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut—“ hyunjin let out a moan as Jisung rolled his hips into his own, causing hyunjin to turn his head, body shaking at the sudden pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kinda hard too,” Jisung whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung laughed in response, rolling his hips sinfully slow before Hyunjin pulled up, shoving Jisung back again, “fucking stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisungs eyes got wide, “shit am I reading this wrong I’m so fucking sorry—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was kissing Han Jisung. Granted it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing he wanted—maybe. Maybe it was. He wasn’t sure. His mind was foggy and he knew he was rolling his hips against Jisung’s, the brunette underneath of him letting out soft moans against Hyunjin’s mouth as they kissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was shivering. Of course he was. He was all talk and all about the crumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smirked at that, reaching between them to tug his cock from his pants. No shame. He’s seen Jisung naked in the locker rooms in school. This wasn’t...so different. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus…” Jisung shuddered, eyes watery and big. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna compare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love beating you, I don’t think I can win this one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch your dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung gave Hyunjin a look, “yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So Hyunjin reached into Jisungs sweat-drenched shorts, slipping out his cock, which wasn’t that small at all. It just didn’t have Hyunjin’s girth. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncut. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re right. I win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bummer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other awhile, uncertainty spreading across both their expressions as Hyunjin held their cocks in either hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? I mean...it would settle the score. Because I know I’m much better at sex than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin chuckled, “please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dead serial, Hyunjin. I could fuck you into tears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I could fuck you so hard you’d miss the next six dance classes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smirked before pressing their mouths back together, pumping both cocks in hand as his tongue ran into Jisung’s mouth hungrily, the younger man’s arms reaching around to keep Hyunjin close. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, lets fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hyunho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 11 —Hyunho</p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 05-12-20</p><p>Cc request: “tentacles”</p><p>Tags: smut, tentacles, embarrassing, Minho has tentacles and Hyunjin wants to play with them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d been dating for years. Hyunjin thought he knew everything about Minho from the curve of his cock to the ridges on his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin would have never expected his boyfriend of four years to be harboring an interesting secret. </p><p> </p><p>Tentacles. </p><p> </p><p>No, Hyunjin wasn’t judgemental. Nor was he stupid. He knew that something had been slithering up his legs at night, and the weird wetness he’d feel when they had their usual blindfolded sex should have been a dead giveaway. </p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend had tentacles. That cute tentacle monster tattoo that ran along his back was...real. </p><p> </p><p>Was it common? Not necessarily. </p><p> </p><p>Was it hot? Absolutely. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to tell you—I swear.” Minho was shaky. Hyunjin assumed it was from the anxiety of </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin finding his boyfriend in their bedroom with green suction-cupped tentacles inside of his ass was definitely unexpected. And the look on Minho’s face was of pure horror. </p><p> </p><p>Minho thought Hyunjin was going to leave him. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho,” Hyunjin laughed, cupping his boyfriend's face as his bottom lip quivered, “it’s okay, seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have told you—I swear they never touched anything beyond your legs I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pouted cutely, rolling his thumb along the tear at Minho’s cheek, “I know they didn’t, bunny. Don’t cry.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho had always been really soft. Really sweet and fragile. Hyunjin never in a million years would have expected his little bunny to have tentacles. </p><p> </p><p>Who would have thought?</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s cute, how you were letting them fuck you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s face was red, “you thought it was cute?”</p><p> </p><p>“How often do you do it?” Hyunjin asked, keeping his hands firm against Minho’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“All the time...when I’m not with you.” </p><p> </p><p>That must’ve been a lot. </p><p> </p><p>“Bunny, you don’t ever have to be ashamed with me, okay?” Hyunjin rolled his thumb against Minho’s cheek once more before pulling his boyfriend into his chest, “can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, pulling away to look up into Hyunjin’s eyes, “yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do they listen to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s face reddened, eyes widening with purpose, “Hyunjin—“</p><p> </p><p>“Do they?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, “they just...sometimes they seem to get over excited. That’s why they brush against your legs sometimes. And that’s why we—“</p><p> </p><p>“Wear blindfolds,” Hyunjin added, releasing Minho, “would you like to try without the blindfold?”</p><p> </p><p>“They get—“</p><p> </p><p>“Could they join? I wouldn’t mind trying it.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s face lit up, blinking his eyes in disbelief, “you’re kidding?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never.”</p><p>Hyunjin grabbed Minho’s face again, pressing their lips together so comfortably. </p><p>He didn’t mind the tentacles. Minho could have had spiders living in his ears and he’d still find him incredibly hot. Minho was his perfect bunny, and nothing would change that. </p><p> </p><p>Not even the feeling of suction cups running against his leg as he held Minho’s hips, rolling into his older boyfriend as sweat pounded down his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>If anything, the suction was heightening the experience. He felt so confident and over excited. Minho was clearly enjoying himself, eyes blown as Hyunjin thrust inside of him and throat constantly releasing these low pitched moans mixed with pleas to fuck him harder. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Minho, do you want them to fuck me?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s lashes fluttered, mouth slacking as drool ran down the corner before he managed a small nod, “they’ll be gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smirked at that, raising one of Minho’s legs to hang over his shoulder as he rolled his hips deep, hissing at the sensation of finding that beautiful bundle of nerves that always had Minho’s eyes rolling back. </p><p> </p><p>And then he felt them, the slimy tentacle running against his ass, slicking his hole with whatever substance leaked from them. </p><p> </p><p>“If it hurts tell me, okay?” Minho breathed out, body shaky from the pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sigh happily at the feeling of the tentacle pushing through his muscles, “Bunny, tell me the truth, can you feel them?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s face was starting to drench with sweat, breaths growing so uneven that Hyunjin had his answer. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s so hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed, the tentacles suction cups causing Hyunjin to buck his hips and whine in response. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re really like a ferret...you’re so wiggly.” Miho laughed, fingertips meeting Hyunjin’s chest as Hyunjin slowed his movements, shuddering with every press of the tentacle inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that my new nickname?” Hyunjin laughed, whining out as the tentacle tickled his prostate, “ferret?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want,” Minho smiled, tentacles causing Hyunjin to buck his hips into Minho, a long whine drawing from his throat, “does it feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin opened his mouth wide, eyes blown as he managed a nod. It felt so amazing. So impossibly good that he’d explode from the high. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fucking amazing. You’re fucking amazing, Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded with a giggle, “you’re amazing too. You feel so amazing...I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, bunny.” </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s lips were soft, pleasant against his own as the tentacles had their way with him, causing his hips to jerk into Minho, both boys losing themselves in pleasure as they came. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t mind how sticky it was between them. Nor did he mind how the tentacles popped out of him the way they did before disappearing back against the tattoo on Minho’s back. </p><p> </p><p>He’d have to do that again. For fucking sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m still ashamed of this. I did not edit or reread I just feel the embarrassment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. OT8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 12 - OT8 (Jeongin x everyone)</p><p>Originally posted on Twitter: 01-22-21</p><p> </p><p>.... this is so embarrassing. 🥲 I feel like I’m so bad at group sex and I worry not everyone came — this is a mess skjdjd. I didn’t edit this and uh... enjoy?? </p><p>So uh... they discussed everything in this beforehand. It was a dumb game they all decided to play where one of them would get to hang out in the middle while the others jerk off around the “lucky” one. 🥲 the two last standing get to I guess “win” skdjd it’s dumb but I am bad with ot8 like I said so skdjhddh</p><p>cc request: “ot8 circlejerk with jeongin in the middle”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeongin had never done this. He’d never thought about doing this kind of thing outside of fantasy. With anyone. Especially not with his closest friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, lucky Jeongin!” Felix had laughed as Jeongin pulled the sole pink ended straw from the cup of straws that Chan had dipped into paint hours before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue was standing. Pink was the middle. Pink was the spot everyone had craved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was... such a weird activity. But they’d all agreed to do it with people they trusted. Together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Group sex. That’s what they’d decided this was. Minho had insisted on another term, but everyone else shot him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every single one of them had thought about this kind of thing at some point, including Jeongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jeongin had the pleasure of being in the middle of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a deep breath before closing his eyes as his friends discussed among themselves about what they’d actually be doing. And it wasn’t that difficult, maybe awkward, but that was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God. It was really awkward, wasn’t it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin opened his eyes, face reddened as reality caught up with him, lewd sounds around him as he glanced at his right hand that was wrapped around Jisung’s cock while the other settled on Seungmin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was so awkward. But it wasn’t uncomfortable or anything. It was fun, really. But Jeongin couldn’t hide the embarrassment on his face as he glanced up to Changbin who was settled in front of him, dark hair wrapping at his cheeks as he watched Jeongin with these lust-filled eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin figured that was how they were all looking at him at that moment, with lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good, Jeongin?” Chan asked from behind, Jeongin whipping his head to ses Chan, Minho, and Felix working their lengths, Felix looking like he’d bust any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin parted his lips, “yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shuddered at that, noticing Minho’s mouth upturned into a smirk that Jeongin would have fought if he wasn’t so incredibly aroused and embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can wait.” Felix whined, his hand trembling along his length, Jeongin glancing to see the tears in Felix’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin watched Minho lean over to whisper something into Felix’s ear before fingers filled the back of Jeongin’s head, turning him forwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly everyone else was a blur around him as Changbin tilted his head down at Jeongin. And Jeongin knew why he’d turned him. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>awfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassing. Hell, it was all embarrassing. How would they wipe their hands off of this embarrassment? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to...?” Jeongin’s face was so hot. He was never this flustered. Not with Changbin especially. Changbin was usually the one faltering on his words around Jeongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s what made this so... interesting. Changbin liked him. He knew that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to.” Changbin whispered, voice hoarse and scratchy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay... okay.” Jeongin leaned forwards, keeping his hands wrapped around Seungmin and Jisung, their breaths growing more rapid as Jeongin flicked his tongue along Changbin’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hiss and the hang of his head to the side, brows knitting and body giving a gentle rut. Changbin </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, no this isn’t fair! I’m not gonna make it!” Felix whined through a laugh, Jeongin glancing behind to see Minho swiping Felix’s hand from his dock to replace with his own. Like that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hummed before turning back to the man before him, eyes flickering up quickly before he closed his eyes tight, pressing himself forwards to take Changbin’s cock into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d done </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. Not with Changbin. But he’d done this. And he enjoyed doing this. And right now, even with all the embarrassment, he was feeling light. His cheeks were hot and he could hear Changbin’s blissful sighs as he bobbed his head carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin would ignore the whispers around him as he kept his head steady, Changbin’s fingers caressing and gripping through his hair. It was nice. Really nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin peeked his eyes open slow, capturing Changbin watching him with his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the splash across his back sent his eyes wide, Changbin holding him along his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, Felix lost.” Minho chimed as another splash hit Jeongin’s shoulder, Jeongin peering to the side to see Jisung’s head hung in defeat, his hands at his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin has really nice hands.” Jisung whispered through his hands as Jeongin freed Jisung’s cock from his grasp, the feeling of his friends seed against his fingers causing his heart to face as he popped off of Changbin’s cock momentarily, lips focused on the head as he looked at his fingers in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was real. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Felix retreated back as the circle slimmed, Jeongin feeling another hand in his hair, a larger hand that he was sad to have neglected earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jeongin, can we share?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin pulled from Changbin’s cock to the elder man’s displeasure before meeting Hyunjin, the dark haired man pulling Jeongin’s head toward him as Jeongin moved his hand up to take Changbin’s cock back in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changbin’s gonna lose.” Minho spoke up as Jeongin felt a slight slap from the older man’s cock to his neck from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so childish.” Chan added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their banter was so normal. Like they weren’t doing something so... </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing </span>
  </em>
  <span>among friends. Maybe embarrassing was too negative. This wasn’t negative. This was... ooh— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin gasped as Hyunjin bucked his hips, his cock hitting the back of Jeongin’s throat as he squeezed his own thighs together in attempt to keep himself from bursting at the suddenness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much to keep up with. Seungmin was faltering in Jeongin’s hand while Changbin was gasping in front of him, Hyunjin using his mouth while Chan and Minho bickered behind him while Minho ran his cock along the back of Jeongin’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much to keep up with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin gasped as tears filled his eyes, the bitter taste of Hyunjin filled his mouth as Seungmin came in his hand, Jeongin’s hand so shaky he could feel the cum sliding from between his fingers as Jeongin ran his palm along Seungmin’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh looks like it’s down to four.” Minho laughed, his precum running down Jeongin’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho wouldn’t last much longer despite his antics. If he thought he was, he was kidding himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin let Hyunjin’s cum run down his chin as the elder pulled away, leaning down quickly to give Jeongin a filthy kiss before dragging away with Seungmin, Jeongin catching them wiping themselves down and joining the loser table while Chan and Minho closed in on either side of Changbin, who was surprisingly still very much keeping it together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin swallowed what he could before giving the three a look before letting his tongue hang from his mouth in slight desperation. One of them would fill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho practically forced Jeongin to face Chan, the elder gasping at the instant fill as Jeongin bobbed his head, feeling his own stomach starting to tighten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’d lose too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God... look at him go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Minho...” Chan whispered as he caressed Jeongin’s hair, keeping a firm grasp before Jeongin was pulled harshly from Chan’s cock to meet Minho’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho knew he was going to cum within moments, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shot him a quick look before taking his friend's cock entirely, the elder shaking as his hand ran through Jeongin’s hair more harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God... I don’t even need to win. This feels so good...” Minho choked out, throwing his head back as Jeongin made sure to use his tongue the best he could to help Minho cum. He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cocky </span>
  </em>
  <span>for someone who was faltering this quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then more cum filled Jeongin’s mouth, and this time he couldn’t pull back as Minho held him in place, his loud moan of defeat worth the gagging Jeongin was dealt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled Jeongin back, his mouth slacking open as Minho’s cum ran down his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you get for being so sure you were going to win.” Chan laughed as he rubbed the back of Jeongin’s hair soothingly, Jeongin glancing up to Changbin who was still biting into his lip, his hand barely moving along his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted to win. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin watched Minho retreat back, Hyunjin sticking his tongue out at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, three. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin slipped down onto his legs, moving his hand to cover his swelling cock as he looked between Chan and Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could lose too. He was so overwhelmed. He wanted to cum so badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wanted to win too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin...can you touch me again?” Chan asked, watching him thoughtfully as Changbin watched Jeongin closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not...” Jeongin glanced at Changbin, the elders' faces red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Jeongin, finish me off.” Chan whispered calmly, Jeongin’s face red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan... if I touch you I’m gonna—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan laughed, ruffling Jeongin’s hair as more bickering filled the room around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan worked himself, giving Changbin a look as he leaned over, hand planted on Jeongin’s shoulder as his breaths got choppier with the seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was losing on purpose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin gave Changbin a quick look, the older man giving him a look filled with just as much confusion before Jeongin felt the spray against his face, his eyes shutting tight as Chan came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin couldn’t even keep up with all of the cum on him anymore. But this was the first hit to the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I guess I lose.” Chan laughed as he left Jeongin’s side to quickly grab some tissue to press along his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Changbin stammered as Jeongin peeked an eye open to capture Chan giving Changbin a subtle wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this means Changbin wins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did that on purpose.” Minho shot from the side, Jeongin turning to catch the elder sliding up his pants, looking more interested with the outcome than agitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chan snickered back as he wiped he cum from Jeongin’s nose, running his thumb along the younger man’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan studied Jeongin a moment, “you two should... maybe cum before you both collapse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-collapse?” Jeongin’s face was so hot. And even hotter when Chan pulled away and Changbin slipped to his knees in front of Jeongin, face finally level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kinda like that.” Chan laughed, giving Changbin a quick head pat that made Changbin shudder into himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Jeongin gasped at the sensation of Changbin closing the space between them, dragging Jeongin into his lap so suddenly that Jeongin took moments to register what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna... together?” Changbin’s voice was so... so hoarse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s face lit up as Chan gathered the others to vacate the room for the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>winners</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Winners. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Had they planned this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin laughed as they left, shakily moving his hand to wrap around his and Jeongin’s cocks, the touch causing Jeongin to shudder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they do this on purpose?” Jeongin stammered once the room fell silent, the only noise coming from him and Changbin at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so...” Changbin laughed, face so red and hair so sticky against his face and forehead, “they knew...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin watched Changbin closely before wrapping his hand around Changbin’s that was pumping them slowly, leaning himself in to brush his lips amongst Changbin’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips tasted the sweetest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t last Jeongin...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smiled against his mouth, comfort starting to seep into his chest as Changbin ran his free arm around Jeongin’s back, thumbing circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me either... wanna cum with me?” Jeongin asked softly, eyes fixating on the older man’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cliche... but yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan must’ve plotted this. Jeongin knew Changbin liked him. And Jeongin was just too chicken shit to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go for it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He needed the push. And Changbin must’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>eager to win their dumb little game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lips soft, breaths rapid. They didn’t last long. Because of course they didn’t. They were both shuddering messes the entire time, and now they were collapsing into one another as cum splashed their stomachs, Jeongin clinging against Changbin as the elder buried himself into Jeongin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin had never done this before. And maybe he’d never do it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t need to. Him and Changbin had won. There was no point in a rematch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Minbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 13 — Minbin</p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 02-12-21</p><p>Cc request:”rough Minbin with mean Minho and whiny Changbin”</p><p>Tags: anal sex, rough sex, possible d/s, they’re in love I promise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Changbin was covered in sweat. Minho had observed every ounce of him, glistening and trembling with every touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho loved when Changbin got like this. Changbin was usually so stubborn and arrogant outside of sex, but here he was a faltering mess of sweat and tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho... please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho cocked his head to the side as Changbin murmured nonsense underneath him, the man’s eyes struggling to stay alert as Minho stared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move...” Changbin whined, running his nails along Minho’s shoulder, causing Minho to hiss as the nails pressed into his flesh, “please move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think you deserve that?” Minho scoffed, watching as changbin pathetically wiggled his own hips to get any sort of movement before Minho held him firm and still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin whimpered in annoyance at that, hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks, “please Minho... please I do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You don’t sound like—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck please! I deserve it, I do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho arched his brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deserve you. I want you so bad! Minho!” Changbin was whining excessively, his body trembling and lips parted in want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thrust and Changbin was sputtering a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eyes falling shut and mouth wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve me... since when?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always... Minho I deserve you always...” Changbin whispered as Minho gave him a single deep thrust, Changbin’s nails digging deeper into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always?” Minho snickered at that one, angling himself over Changbin properly before sliding himself out slowly, slamming back into the man with a laugh, watching Changbin writhe and falter beneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin tried to speak, but Minho silenced him with a few deep thrusts, admiring how Changbin was a complete mess underneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Minho asked again, the sound of skin slapping the only other sound in the room, “you always deserve me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man tried again, his eyes filling with tears as he finally managed to focus on Minho, parted lips full of empty sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho tucked an arm under Changbin’s back, increasing his rhythm. Changbin wouldn’t answer him. At least not right now. Not with Minho fucking him this hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Minho asked as he slammed into Changbin, forcing out a laugh, “no answer? You don’t deserve me, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Changbin couldn’t respond, but the way Changbin tried despite the obvious pain and pleasure strewn across his face was always worth the struggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho kept his pace, eyeing Changbin’s cock that was pressed between their stomachs as Minho moved. “Pathetic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe that was all it took for Changbin to lose it. The younger man finally managed a strained sound, his cum splashing across their chests as Minho kept up his pace. Changbin never lasted long. Especially when Minho got like this with him. Changbin was a goner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always?” Minho asked again with a snicker, running his nails down Changbin’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Changbin, through glossy eyes, nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always... always.” Changbin forced both arms around Minho’s neck, watching him with this blissed out look before Minho finally leaned down to take his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Minho whispered, thrusts slowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed, “yes. You deserve me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin pouted against Minho’s mouth, “always?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now let me cum.” Minho laughed before Changbin smiled against his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Minchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 14 —Minchan</p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 02-19-21</p><p>Cc request: “i want to read m!nchn by you all day every day”</p><p>Tags: feelings, soft, fluff, completely sfw!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Completely sfw and Minho and Chan are cute.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Minho stared at Chan for a while, maybe for too long. There was just something about the way Chan looked that always had Minho melting inside. Chan was beautiful, there was no denying that. The man had a lovely nose and beautiful lips that Minho loved to imagine pressing his own to. Chan had the cutest dimple when he smiled, and he had such incredibly soft eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was one of a kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Minho longed for him. Granted he could just ask, but he was somehow terrified that Chan would reject him. Which was odd considering everyone else seemed to want Minho. But the fear of rejection was too high. Minho couldn’t risk it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someday, he figured, he’d talk to Chan properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like they didn’t know each other. They did. They had mutual friends, they sat in the same circle of chairs in the community lounge. They laughed together. They’d talked, yet not to one another. Not directly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho wanted to change that. Even if Chan wasn’t interested, he just wanted to be closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to try, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho wasn’t shy. Not really. It wasn’t that he was too shy to talk to Chan one on one, it was more... that feeling of rejection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan turned, eyes focused on Minho as he sat with his chin in his palm, fingers tapping at his nose as he stared at Minho in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho parted his lips, though no words would escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Chan asked, sitting himself upright as their friends continued to talk around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was staring with bright eyes and a smile that melted Minho internally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit?” Chan laughed, adjusting himself so he was settling uptight, “shit what, Minho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho whined to himself, though audible enough to make Chan laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk in private or something, Minho?” Chan asked, turning to face Minho in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho bit at his bottom lip a moment before pulling himself up, Chan taking his hand without Minho even offering it to him, Minho's face flushing of color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure...” Minho gulped before being led from the group of their friends who were acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this was for sure, out of the ordinary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho found himself at the very end of the quiet hall by a large window and two very vacant study hall rooms with Chan, swaying on his feet as Chan’s hand slipped from his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You seemed too uncomfortable to talk with everyone else around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shot Chan a weak smile, “I uh... it’s not that I’m...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been looking at me a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s not bad!” Chan laughed, “it’s kind of...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho felt so hot. His body was trembling with a mix of embarrassment and adoration for Chan’s laugh. Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been really quiet around me lately. I know we don’t talk much but... I guess it’s a little obvious, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obvious? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Minho asked, his voice almost as shaky as he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You... if I’m wrong we can pretend this never happened, but do you have a crush on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho would have melted onto the floor if he didn’t have his body to support him. He literally would have shrunk down and melted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m being weird, stop me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I said...” Minho took a deep breath, “I’m not... usually so—like this. I don’t know why it’s so hard to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m being honest, I used to be super nervous around you too. Mostly because you intimidate the shit out of me,” Minho bit harder into his lip, “but you’re honestly... really sweet. There’s nothing to be scared of once I got to know you more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho took a deep breath, “this is so awkward, but I think I probably do... yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled at that, “not awkward. Just nerves.” Chan reached out to brush his fingers against Minho’s cheek, eliciting a soft sigh from Minho, “I’ve kind of had a crush on you too, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Melting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was practically strewn across the floor in a giant pink puddle of love and acid. He could see it now, stupid little hearts bubbling from the pink goo in his head. God. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if this is inappropriate to ask, but would you want to hang out alone sometime? We could get food or even go on a study date together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho took a moment to pull his eyes up to focus on Chan rather than the imagery of himself melted on the floor in pink hazy too, “hang out alone? Like a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded, “yeah, if you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s fingers felt nice against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as Chan slipped his hand to his side, “how about tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or tonight?” Chan asked, his smile bright and dimple on full display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho wanted to dissolve into the ground, “tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to, I don’t have any classes and you usually go to the gym with Changbin right? Could you make an exception for tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pressed a hand to his own cheek before crossing his arms, “yeah. Tonight is fine. I can go to the gym anytime...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can also go on a date with me at any time.” Chan laughed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’d rather go tonight...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled, his fingers reaching for Minho’s again, “so a date, I can stop by your room tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded, mostly in awe that this was happening, “that sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Minho felt himself falling back into that melting feeling as warm lips pressed against his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was surreal. Unreal. The lips weren’t even on his. Not directly. They were on his cheek. And they had his entire body shutting down. And suddenly his entire mind was just thoughts of Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan Chan Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can text a time and place later, and then I’ll pick you up.” Chan whispered, pulling away from Minho to give him a bright grin that reached his eyes, “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute. So cute it hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Minho couldn’t help the smile crossing his lips as Chan looked at him. He was so unbelievably </span>
  <em>
    <span>fond </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he didn’t reject him?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight,” Minho whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at one another for a while before Chan laughed and led them back to the unbothered circle of friends, settling back into conversation as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glanced over, catching Chan watching him with his cheesy smile and precious dimple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had melted. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Minsung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 15 — Minsung </p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 03-14-21</p><p>Cc request: “Minsung gay awakening of sorts”</p><p>Tags: fluff, cute, soft</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was absolutely no way in hell that he was in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee Minho. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why would he be? It made no sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung tore another page from his notebook, crumpling it in his hands before his hands pressed against his cheeks, elbows on the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not love Lee Minho. He couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung glanced to his alarm clock on his desk before crossing his arms against his chest, leaning back in his desk chair with a huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not love Lee Minho.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You so do.” Jisung heard a voice from the other side of the room, causing him to whip his head back in annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changbin... I don’t. I can’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Changbin snorted, flipping through his own notebook, “he’s cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if he... Changbin what if I’m not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisungs face heated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s 2021, who cares about labels. Go get your man.” Changbin laughed, sliding out of his bed to cross the room to take a seat on jisungs desk, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head, “and if you’re wrong...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I am, but you really should talk to him. You’re losing sleep over a man who is probably losing sleep over you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung perked up, “wait, you think he’s feeling the same way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin shrugged, “Chan said he’s been acting off lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Off...? Maybe he has a crush on someone else.” Jisung frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or he had a crush on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung buried his head into his arms at his desk with a whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go talk to him! You’ll be miserable until you get it over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if he denies me?” Jisung whined, keeping his face buried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll have cookie dough ice cream waiting for you. We can watch Godzilla and eat ice cream while you cry under a thousand blankets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung raised his head with a pout, “you seem to have this all planned for when I fail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung if you don’t go talk to him—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked Minho. Minho was nice. Minho was sweet. Minho had only ever been nice to him. So why was he so worried? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was approaching him so terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was sitting across from Jisung in one of the study rooms. They weren’t alone but it was quiet enough for Jisung to approach Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was so tense. Jisung was sure he’d never been more tense than he was right then. Minho was so pretty... just sitting there reading his book with those cute glasses he always wore. He was so... how could Jisung approach him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung watched him, turning his pages of his own book slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just talk to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if Minho wasn’t interested? What if he was offended? Was he even in any form gay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung pulled himself out of his chair before sliding his book over his chest, making his way slowly towards Minho, who didn’t space him a glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho took a moment to look up, but when he did, Jisung’s face heated considerably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... can I talk to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho tilted his head, silence between them making Jisung feel more nauseous by the second, “sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung took a seat besides Minho, the upperclassman giving him a look of expectation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you wanted to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung wanted to fan himself from the heat, “um...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho waited, a soft smile at his lips and his full attention of Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so hard to...” Jisung couldn’t stop looking into Minho’s eyes. They were so deep and dark. So pretty that he could barely form a single word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arch of Minho’s brow and he was sputtering out nonsense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you!” Jisung yelled out, Minho’s eyes widening in shock—maybe disgust? Jisung wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung glanced around the room momentarily before bringing his book to his face and scrambling out of his chair, “that’s all, goodbye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what to do besides run out of there as fast as possible. The embarrassment was overtaking him by the second. He had to get out. As far away from this place as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung rounded the corner before stopping and pressing his back to the wall, smacking the book against his forehead in annoyance with himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung dragged the book down from his face, eyes wide at the pair of glasses staring back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...” what was he supposed to say? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was standing right there, his arms hanging at his sides and that soft smile still present, “did you mean that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung bit into his bottom lip as he nodded, face so heated in a mere few moments, “I meant it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed, brushing strands of dark hair behind his ear, “I’ve never...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can ignore me! I’m crazy!” Jisung exclaimed, nearly dropping his book from his hands as he looked Minho in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t want to ignore you. I’ve just never had a guy tell me they liked me before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. Was he not into guys? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m... oh god, I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, Jisung!” Minho seemed... happy, “you’re really cute. And I’ve honestly been trying to keep myself from losing it around you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh... I think sometimes your roommate catches me watching you in one of our lectures. I’ve been so worried that maybe you... don’t like me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s mouth dropped, “you’re joking...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed again before his gaze left Jisung’s and hit the floor, “no... I keep trying to figure why I’m so into you. I’ve only ever dated women so this is so new to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s new to me too!” Jisung spat, “I’ve never... you know I’ve never liked guys?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho brought his eyes back up slowly, “but you like me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung pressed further into the wall, “dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded, “yeah...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done this before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me,” Minho beamed, “me either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we could talk about things and... you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded, “yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung pondered for a moment before swallowing hard, “okay... sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pick you up at your dorm?” Minho asked, “tonight? I can text you when! You still have my number from our group project earlier this semester right—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay... so it’s settled?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was just as nervous as Jisung was, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gave each other awkward goodbyes before Minho left down the hall. Jisung waited for Minho to turn the corner before he slid down the wall, his book pressed to his face as he released a happy shriek that he hoped nobody else could hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked Lee Minho. No, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Minchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 16 — Minchan</p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 03-24-21</p><p>Cc request: Minchan crying while making love</p><p>Tags: end of the world, smut, crying, they’re in love, they’re happy, this is happy, even if it’s the end of the world</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Every small touch had Chan whimpering out, face flushed and hand shaky. He could barely contain himself as delicate fingers ran down his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved him so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many more times do we have?” The orange haired man asked as he lay himself over top of Chan, hair falling into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan took a deep breath, sliding his hand up around the man’s that had moved to caress his cheek, “you always make things so depressing, Minho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just need to make sure every time is like our last, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have time... lots of time.” Chan whispered, watching Minho closely before bringing the man’s hand to his lips, pressing small kisses along his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho scoffed at that before laying his head at Chan’s shoulder, “you don’t believe that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was inevitable or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think too much, just kiss me.” Chan whispered before those soft plush lips pressed against his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of the world. Was it real? Did it even matter? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan supposed it didn’t. All they knew was what the news told them. The world was dying. And they didn’t even know when the light would go out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going to happen?” Minho whispered before Chan flipped them, raising himself up to look down at the man below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was a pessimist. He’d always been a pessimist. He always saw the half empty glass while Chan saw the half full. Chan and Minho were polar opposites, and somehow that meant they molded perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was an optimist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not even he could keep up the facade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world really was ending. Whether they liked it or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan took a deep breath before looking into Minho’s eyes, admiring the slight twinkling across his gaze from the light to the left of them, “let’s just enjoy each other’s company. Like it’s the last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan brushed his lips against Minho’s again before sliding the man’s leg up, running his fingers along his inner thigh as he wedged himself between Minho’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s skin was soft. Minho was soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want this to be the end for them. But maybe if it was, at least they were together. Molded and safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan loved Minho’s sounds. He loved the way Minho would tangle their fingers together as he moaned out into the air. Minho was good at making Chan’s heart race. And he was good at making everything feel calm despite the circumstances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A laugh, Minho was laughing. Chan couldn’t fight his grin, keeping his thrusts steady as his loved brought an arm over his eyes, moans laced in giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved Minho. He loved their life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would miss it. But Chan was an optimist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in death, they’d probably be together. Heaven would take them even if Minho didn’t believe it was real. They would sit in the clouds together and laugh together. It would be perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shook his thoughts away, glancing down at the man who had a drop of water rolling down his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t raining. It didn’t look like sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re crying.” Minho whispered, reaching up to cup Chan’s cheeks in either hand, thumbs running across under his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” Chan took a deep breath, blinking away the tears that trickled down Minho’s wrists, “I didn’t realize. I just have gotten something in my eye...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled at that, continuing to brush his fingers along Chan’s face, “you stopped moving too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh... I’m sorry.” Chan rolled his hips momentarily before moving again, eyes focused on Minho as the younger man held his face firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why he was crying. Or why he’d stopped moving. He had gotten lost, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan increased his pace, Minho’s hands sliding from his face to lock arms around Chan’s neck, bringing Chan closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Minho whispered before connecting their mouths, Chan closing his eyes in response and hooking an arm underneath Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t give Chan a chance to say it back, at least not for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t realize Minho was crying with him until he opened his eyes and pulled away from their kiss, “Minho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled, glossy eyes making Chan’s heart tighten in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss...” Chan stopped himself, slowing his movements as his body started to falter to the pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll stay together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan watched Minho closely, “I want to... go with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho frowned for a moment before offering a small smile, “we’ll be together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you...” Chan drew another breath, “I know you don’t believe in—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heaven? I would go anywhere to be with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan paused, eyeing Minho closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even heaven, yeah. I’ll go there.” Minho laughed, sniffling as he blinked tears from his eyes, “it doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan leaned down, taking Minho’s lips again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heaven. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan wanted to wake in heaven with him. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Heaven is a place on earth with you.” - Minho to Chan probably</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Minchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 17 — Minchan </p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 04-03-21</p><p>Cc request: soft Minchan moving in together </p><p>Tags: moving in together, domestic, soft, fluff, kisses, no smut just soft happy Minchan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Chan placed another box onto the counter, exhaling tiredly as he slumped across the cool space as he felt a hand run down his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re already tired? We have so much unpacking to do, Channie.” Minho laughed, keeping his hand on Chan’s back before sliding another box beside him at the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m just exhausted..moving in has been so... you know I haven’t gotten a break?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho snorted at that before wrapping his arms around Chan’s waist, pressing kisses to his ear, “just ask for some vacation time... I’ve been telling you for weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pouted, moving an arm to settle against Minho’s, “it’s too late for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just wanted a reason to complain, huh?” Minho gave him a slight squeeze before pulling back and brushing a hand through Chan’s hair instead, “why don’t you take a nap and I’ll move some things around, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan just nodded, sliding off of the counter to drag himself towards the small couch that settled under the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed as Chan fell face first, burying his face into the pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t really hear anything Minho said after they, instead he fell into a peaceful slumber. Chan had never fallen asleep so fast in his life before. This was so peaceful. At least he figured it was. He dreamt of Minho and himself sitting in their kitchen. Everything was set up and perfect. They were baking something together, a cake Maybe? Minho had frosting on his nose. That’s all Chan could really remember, anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up to a lighting change, blinking away sleep as he pulled himself up from the couch, a blanket sliding down his shoulder as he stretched himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must have been nighttime by now. Chan glanced to the window above him, peeking through the blinds to see darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long has he slept?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan whined to himself as he turned, feet sliding off the couch and onto a fuzzy carpet that wasn’t there when he’d fallen asleep. He remembered because the ground was cold. And now it was warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced down, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the carpet that was settled beneath his feet and by the coffee table that hadn’t been there prior, a stack of books and some candles lay at the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh? Did Minho set up the living room while he was asleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled off of the couch, stretching once more before his eyes finally adjusted, the only light in the room from the kitchen where Minho was unpacking a box of what looked to be utensils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho?” Chan made his way into the kitchen, blinking in surprise at the set up that Minho had achieved in the hours he’d been asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen looked beautiful, everything sitting in a rightful place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you, welcome back to the world of the living.” Minho laughed, leaving the box to press a kiss to Chan’s nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s face heated, “how much did you do while I slept?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pursed his lips, “the living room, the kitchen, some of the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how?” Chan asked in awe, looking at the empty stack of cardboard boxes laying neatly on the floor by the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was really quiet and I was really bored.” Minho laughed, “besides I wanted you to rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan took a deep breath, giving Minho a slight smile, “I could have helped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you were dozing off at the counter anyways. You were just in the way!” Minho shot back teasingly before sliding the box away and turning to Chan, arms looping around his waist again, “you needed rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan huffed, bringing his hands to Minho’s face before moving them around his neck loosely, “you probably need rest too... after all this hard work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head, “it wasn’t that bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty horrible... all that stress that comes with moving in shouldn’t only be on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love working. Being busy keeps me alive.” Minho laughed before pressing a kiss to Chan’s cheek, “besides I love when you're well rested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan snorted as Minho pressed his mouth to his neck, soft pecks and giggles causing Chan to shake his head in disbelief, “so how set up is the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smirked against Chan’s neck, “it’s set enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all Chan needed to scoop Minho up with the strength he’d recovered with sleep, Minho letting out an annoyed cry as Chan carried him off down the hallway and towards their bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was glad he’d gotten all that sleep, because they probably be up all night after this. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Minchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 18 — Minchan</p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 06-25-2020</p><p>Cc request: ready or not AU with Minchan </p><p>Tags: smut, anal sex, horror, murder, uhhhh yeah lots of murder</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!! Hi there is MCD in this one !!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho threw his head back, clasping at the tie around Chan’s neck as the elder pounded into him, bed creaking and items around Chan’s messy childhood room shaking around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marriage. Minho was never interested in marriage until he met Chan. The elder just...evoked something inside of him that made him want to spend the rest of his life with him. He actually craved calling Chan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite his weird ass family, he didn’t mind the family. He’d never had one before this. At least not really. His mom was a drunk and his dad left when he was a child. His mom didn’t live very long. Minho barely remembered her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’d take his newfound family. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that’s how he wanted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to lose them so quickly. But honestly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck this new family. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shouldn’t be running for his life from a bunch of psychopaths with swords and baseball bats. God one even had a nail gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho would never forget the feeling of having a nail gun to the hand as Chan’s brother shouted at him to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he could forget it now as he held his hand to his chest, white shirt that had become wrinkled from their earlier sex now covered in blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t even the first splatter of blood Minho had been covered in. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung, Chan’s stupid younger cousin, had decided to stab one of the maids that was trying to help Minho through the chest. Minho remembered the look on Seungmin’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And he remembered the look on Jisung’s once he realized what he’d done. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho just wanted chan at this point. Chan had told him to run, and told Minho a dozen times how sorry he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have wanted Chan. But he loved Chan. He loved him, not for his wealth. He loved Chan’s person. Now? He wasn’t so sure anymore. But he knew that he needed Chan. He desperately wanted Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho?” The voice was sing-songy, causing Minho to shrink into the small space of the dumbwaiter he’d crawled into. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho held his breath the best he could, tightening the cloth around his hand as he inched further from the dumbwaiter door. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Jisung. Of course it was Jisung. Chan’s cousin thought this was a game—it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been, however it wasn’t one Minho was enjoying. Not at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re here I can see the blood trail, you stupid bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho grit his teeth. He had a trail of blood leading right to the dumbwaiter. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you breathing, Minho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s voice was right outside the door, causing Minho to release a defeated whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want this, but what the fuck could he do?! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out and make this easy for me, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stared at the door, waiting for the moment Jisung would open. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But the door didn’t open. Actually Jisung’s stupid medieval sword swept through the door, causing Minho to scream in horror at the closeness of the blade to his face. If he’d been inches to the right he would have been stabbed right in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sword tore out harshly, Minho angling himself so his feet were against the door, breaths so rapid. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was going to die, he wouldn’t go out without a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho took deep breaths, watching the door with the tiny ray of light from Jisung’s sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna open for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho watched the door closely before the click caused his heart to drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was face to face with Jisung, his feet held against the emptiness the door had left before the feeling of being torn from the dumbwaiter had him crying out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he wanted was to alert the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I can’t believe we finally found you!” Jisung was laughing, tugging Minho out from the small space. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit the ground hard, reaching a hand behind his head that had smacked the floor harshly. But he didn’t have time for this. Jisung would call for the others at any second. He had to act fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So he kicked, sending Jisung backwards with a low growl, Minho forcing himself to his feet as he grabbed the dumbwaiter door for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shouted. His voice carrying as he called out that Minho was there. He couldn’t have that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pulled himself up and grabbed Jisung by the collar, throwing him back towards the wall as the younger blinked in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no choice but to fight back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The struggle was intense, Minho had been slammed back into the wall a couple times and Jisung’s hands made their way around his throat, Minho keeping his bandaged (and nailed) hand at the man's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to die here. Especially not at the hands of this small monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So as he started to feel Jisung’s hands press harder around his neck he slammed Jisung into the dumbwaiter, the man's head the only part of him inside as Minho tried to pull Jisung’s hands away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was losing it. Jisung was squeezing so hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Minho snapped. He didn’t mean to press the button on the dumbwaiter. Nor did he expect the machine to move so fast and decapitate the man below him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho gasped as the hands fell from his throat, stepping back and violently rubbing the splattering blood from his face. Though this wasn’t the first death he’d seen that night, it made his stomach knot the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back, the sounds of footsteps down the hall causing him to panic, eyes darting down the other side of the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nowhere to go. At least not really. He could try the dumbwaiter but...a glance to Jisung’s body and he shook his head in disgust, eyes rushing to the large window at the end of the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho?” The voices grew. Chan’s family was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>there. He had no choice. Minho caught his breath, unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And he ran as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho couldn’t register much of anything as he threw himself into the glass window to the second floor. He didn’t know what was down there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be there he had no idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>All he knew was that the second he regained composure he was laying face down with glass shattered around him. He was terrified, pulling himself up in realization that he must’ve hit the bushes before rolling onto the concrete by the family pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He could leave. He could see the woods not too far from where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho heard commotion above, causing him to drag his weight from the ground, ignoring the shards of glass stuck to his skin. He didn’t have time for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was limping, his right ankle taking more damage than the rest of him. But he’d manage, he had to. The garage was so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t listen to the noises behind him, he just kept moving, tearing open the door to the garage with that stupid car Chan told him to meet him at. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no sign of Chan as he crawled into the car, noticing how the keys were sitting in the dash. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t focus, his head hurt and his body stung. He put the keys in the ignition, shivering as he gripped the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Where was chan?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pressed the button on the remote on the visor, watching the garage door raise. His nerves settled when the exit was empty, the only thing Minho could see behind being the lit bushes from the tail lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho took a deep breath as he backed the car, calmness taking over him and a repressed sigh leaving his lips before the heart shattering sight of the tire pressure light flickering on and the shakiness of the car filled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No way. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to look, he kept backing up, worry taking over his entire being as the car struggled to get out of the garage, deflating tires flapping as he backed up the best he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he saw it, the spike strips laid perfectly to destroy all 4 tires. How hadn’t he noticed?!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Minho slammed the steering wheel, anger building in his chest as he threw his hands to his face, ignoring the stinging from the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted out. Why did he marry Chan?! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho glanced up, Chan standing outside the car with an exasperated look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho should have just drove. Even if the tires were fucked he could have tried. But instead he broke down, unlocking the door to pull himself from the driver's seat, arms locking tight around Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was a mistake. Because he could feel the needle in his neck, and he caught the expression in Chan’s face as he looked up at him, collapsing back into Chan’s grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan wasn’t going to help him. Chan was always a family man. And his family must’ve been more important than Minho was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have known. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Jeongho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble 19 — Jeongho </p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on</p><p>Cc request: “royalty AU where Jeongin is a prince and Minho is his royal guard”</p><p>Tags: smut, royalty AU, rough sex, anal sex, name calling, idk how to tag this they’re mean to each other but also in love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Minho enjoyed his job. He enjoyed the castle. He enjoyed the scenery. He enjoyed his room. And he even enjoyed the rulers. They were kind. The kingdom was run naturally and well. Everyone loved the kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what Minho loved more than his job, was the prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince was... he was so different from his parents. He wasn’t as kind or well matured. And he wasn’t attentive either. He only thought of himself. He was verbally abusive. He would make messes on purpose and smirk when anyone bent over to clean in panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a menace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Minho loved him. Because that awful brat of a man would completely falter to his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho remembered when he first entered the castle to be a part of the royal guard. It was an honor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Minho wasn’t... easily managed either. He was headstrong and independent. He did what he found was best in any situation. So when given the opportunity of keeping an eye on the royal family's son, he couldn’t help but take the challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was horrible at first. He would talk back and threaten Minho’s life constantly. But something changed when Minho barked back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like talking back to Jeongin had riled something inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Minho wasn’t sure what exactly, but the more Minho would raise his voice, the more Jeongin would shrink back and obey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jeongin wasn’t a puppy. And soon Minho realized that it wasn’t that his yelling was scaring Jeongin, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>turning him on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like for me to yell at you again?” Minho scoffed as he shoved Jeongin down onto the bed, slipping his fingers under his waistband, “or will you behave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hummed out an incoherent reply, his thighs squeezing around Minho as Minho ran his free hand up Jeongin’s milky skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No answer?” Minho dragged his nails down Jeongin’s inner thigh, eliciting a whine. “Oh come now little prince, you’re so good at talking back, what’s stopping you now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shot Minho a piercing glare, his white strands of hair falling against his lashes perfectly before he released a low hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smirked, tearing the cloth of Jeongin’s underwear with his hands, causing the prince to turn his head into his pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Minho asked before tossing the torn cloth away, “I love verbal answers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin turned back, his breaths getting jagged as his cock twitched, standing tall and leaking for attention agaisnt his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not talking?” Minho snickered, crawling his fingers up the prince's skin before hooking two fingers in his mouth, “you know what to do with those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired man let out a sigh before rolling his tongue between the fingers, his body jolting upright as Minho took his free hand to Jeongin’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you can speak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin whined at that, licking between Minho’s fingers, his body trembling as Minho pumped his cock, his index pressing against the man’s slit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me in what way?” Minho dug his fingers deeper into Jeongin’s mouth, wiggling till he felt the back of his throat, the prince's eyes watering as he gagged around the fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho watched a moment before sliding his fingers out, Jeongin trembling before looking at Minho with half lidded eyes, “I want you to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to fuck you how, hmm?” Minho flipped Jeongin onto his stomach, taking a hand down his back before giving his ass a firm slap, one that caused the prince to writhe and hiss between his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin, I asked you a question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me just like this... just like this.” Jeongin rose his hips, panting out as he wiggled his hips for Minho, turning his face that was pressed in the sheet to watch his reaction, “hard... so hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho watched him a moment before giving him a more gentle smack, crawling over to the bedside table to pull out a blue vial, bringing himself back to the prince with a smirk, “whatever the prince wants, he gets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fucking Jeongin was more of a gift for Minho than Jeongin. Though Jeongin begged and pleaded for Minho to ram into him to the point the headboard cracked against the wall, Minho found himself completely obsessed with the prince every time. Like a spell. Minho wouldn’t quit even if Jeongin was the most wicked cancer out there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed him. Craved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t get enough of the white haired man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho! Minho!” Jeongin was sobbing, clawing into the bedsheets as Minho fucked into him harshly, the sound of the bed slamming into the wall only making him want to fuck him harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody else was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned on by being manhandled quite like Jeongin. The little prince craved to be harmed. Craved for someone to put him in his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s probably why they worked so well together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed as Jeongin came hard, his body shaking through his orgasm as Minho held Jeongin’s length with one hand while the other palmed the head of his cock, making the man cry out loud and shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin didn’t stop shaking until Minho finally pulled his hands away, Jeongin’s limbs like jello as Minho grabbed him by the hips to slam into him as hard as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God. Jeongin was special. A special prince, indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hissed as his body began to tremble itself, and he found himself spilling inside of the royal, releasing a long moan of his own as his nails dug into the abused flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin sobbed into his bed sheets, reaching a hand up to Minho’s, their fingers lacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho rode out his orgasm before pulling out, parting Jeongin’s cheeks to watch the stream of cum before flipping the man onto his back, cum splashed along his stomach and chest as his red face was covered in tears and saliva from him drooling all over himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah... would you look at that? The pretty little prince is all fucked out, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shuddered before dragging Minho down with his arms wrapped around him, forcing Minho to lay next to him before he curled himself into Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled at that, bringing a hand to pet through Jeongin’s hair as he spray kisses along his forehead, “you enjoyed it that much, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Minho hissed softly, Jeongin’s teeth sunk against his neck and the sound of slurping filled his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho couldn’t help but throw his head to the side, shuddering as Jeongin’s teeth and tongue sucked along his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin... I’ll cum again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince withdrew his lips after a moment, eyes still flooded with tears as he crawled up Minho’s chest, “I loathe you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smirked, running his hand up to grab the back of Jeongin’s head, “I love you too, little prince.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Minsung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b> Wish you back. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Drabble 20 — Minsung </p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 04-23-2021</p><p>Jisung relives the day Minho dies and can do nothing to stop it. All he wanted was one thing. For Minho back.  </p><p>Tags: angst, soft, mcd</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for week two of <a href="https://twitter.com/skzangstfest/status/1385606241976684550?s=21">Angst fest drabbles challenge</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Jisung woke up with a splitting headache. The usual. He pulled himself up from his bed with a sigh, raking fingers through his dark locks of hair before crossing the bedroom and sliding his slippers on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung took a deep breath as he left the bedroom, the smell of cinnamon waffles filling his nose. Minho’s favorite recipe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another inhale he turned the corner, leaning on the kitchen pillar by their counter island as Minho slid another waffle onto the heated plate, Jisung smiling as he caught the waffle hanging from Minho’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cinnamon again?” Always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know I love cinnamon!” Minho laughed, sliding the waffle from his mouth and making his way to Jisung, placing a soft kiss at his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinnamon. There was cinnamon lingering along Minho’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your first day so I wanted to make sure you ate well!” Minho smiled as he pulled back to attend to the eggs in the other pan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, swallowing thickly as he took a seat on the bar stool by the island, watching Minho finish the eggs and grab plates from their cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing okay, Sungie?” Minho asked, brushing hair behind his ear as he lay Jisung’s plate on the counter, a frown crossing his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head with a laugh, “I’m just nervous for today.” His stomach was in knots. It was always in knots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well I love you. You’re going to do great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung wanted to cry, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t. Because no matter how many tears he shed, nothing changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, really. I’m just scared about this company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho placed his own plate on the counter before sliding into the chair beside Jisung, taking a forkful of waffle before holding it to Jisung’s lips, “you’ll do amazingly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was trying, “I love you too, Minho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s smile was like heaven. It was always so full of light. And Jisung couldn’t get enough. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you after work, okay?” Minho smiled as Jisung reached for the handle of his car, “dinner tonight is going to be a special one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung turned, giving Minho a happy smile before crawling into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how many times Jisung had tried to change things. He never could. No matter what he did, it always ended the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung could go to work. He could warn Minho. He could try to lock him away all day. And he’d still die. Every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was Jisung cursed to live this over and over again? He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure why he was stuck in this loop of his final day with Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered after Minho died, that he wished to see him again. He said he’d do anything to see him again. But this just... this was cruel. And it was unfair. And Jisung just wanted to be with Minho forever. Not repeat his final day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho died every time. No matter what Jisung did, he always died. Right around dinner time. If Jisung got home early enough they could at least enjoy dinner. If Jisung was late, he’d come home for moments before Minho died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Jisung drove around the corner, face in his hands as he sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted this to end. He would do anything for this to end. The last few times he had tried to distance himself from Minho, yet Minho was as sweet and loving as always. And Jisung couldn’t  handle it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved him so much. So why did the world take him away? Jisung just wanted Minho back. He’d just wished for him to come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish you back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t mean it this way. He’d give anything to stop this. He’d go back to reality. He would mourn and try to move on. He was tired of coming back every day to Minho only for him to be snatched away again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing Jisung did would change anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Jisung. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung gripped the steering wheel as he cried, sinking into his chair with despair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to change this. It wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair. Jisung took a deep breath, looking ahead as the train dividers went down. Ah. He’d be stuck waiting for the train if he decided to go to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sat upright, taking a deep breath as he drove forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tired of this. He was so sick and tired of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eyed the train as he continued driving. It didn’t look that long. He wouldn’t have to wait too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gas or the brake?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung watched the train before making a decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so tired. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jisung had been gone for over a month. Minho remembered the day like it was their best. Jisung had his first day at work. And Minho had made him the best breakfast he could. Because that’s what Jisung deserved. Jisung was nervous, and he needed all the love he could get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then tragedy struck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho remembered the police at his door. And he remembered crumbling at the words that left their mouths. He remembered going to the morgue and he remembered crying on the floor for hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho had never dealt with loss before. He’d never had to. His parents were healthy and his friends stayed out of trouble. His grandparents were old but they were just as healthy as his parents. He had so much time left with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why didn’t he have the same time with Jisung? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt. It hurt knowing that Jisung was gone. He was just gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Minho couldn’t change that. He was hopeless, left to wondering what he could have done differently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho missed Jisung so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And one night was better than any other. A meteor shower. Minho remembered the first time Jisung dragged him out in the middle of nowhere to watch the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been the best night of their lives, and Minho loved watching how wide Jisung’s eyes got, and how happy and excited he was the moment the shower started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved Jisung so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Minho sat in that same field, watching the shower rain down on the earth. He parted his lips and whispered into the wind one plea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wish you back.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hyunlix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b> I fucking hate you. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drabble 21 — Hyunlix </p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 04-30-2021</p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure when their relationship got so bad. This happened every fucking week. </p><p>Tags: angst, smut, relationship problems</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for week three of <a href="https://twitter.com/skzangstfest/status/1385606241976684550?s=21">Angst fest drabbles challenge</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every fucking week. When would this end? He didn’t fucking know. And part of him had stopped caring. He was tired. So sick and tired of this. Every fucking week he was screaming at the top of his lungs with Hyunjin. And every fucking week they would make up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was constant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slam, Hyunjin spun around to see Felix clutching the sides of his head. Here we go. Hyunjin could see the dishes piled up. He knew it was his turn to do them. He just hadn’t had time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Hyunjin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a minuscule thing. A tiny thing. It didn’t matter, did it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t you clean up after yourself? Why?” Felix growled before turning to give Hyunjin a scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every fucking week.” Yeah, every fucking week. “When will you grow the fuck up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin just stared at Felix, his chest tightening as he watched the man standing by the sink. The man he was supposed to love. The man who was supposed to be his everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When did it get so bad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby. I’ll do them now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix watched him closely before walking away, not a single word as he made his way down the he’ll end slammed their bedroom door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When had things gotten so bad with Felix? Hyunjin wished he could remember how this started. He remembered only the good things with Felix. He could see Felix’s sunshiny grin as they held hands and talked about the world. He could feel Felix’s soft touches and kisses all over his skin. He could only remember the times they loved one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gave Felix a few hours before he made his way to the bedroom, opening the door slowly to see Felix laying on his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix?” Hyunjin made his way to the man laying in the bed, watching him closely before he reached his hand out to pet Felix’s blond hair. “I finished the dishes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix turned slowly, his eyes narrow and brows knit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then get to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When had their relationship gotten so toxic? So vile? Hyunjin wanted to change things. He really did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as he rode Felix, sweat beading down his stomach, he couldn’t help but distract his thoughts with better days. Days where they laughed together. Days where they went to the beach together. Days where the sex was full of love and laughter, not... this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head, looking Felix in the eye before he leaned down, ghosting their lips, “sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix scowled before flipping them quickly, pulling Hyunjin’s legs around him before he started to move his hips, their faces so close together though Felix wouldn’t dare kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What had happened... what had happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin moaned out as Felix pumped his cock and thrust inside of him, those touches bringing up the fondest of memories. He missed Felix. He loved Felix. He missed them. He missed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum...” Felix whispered through shaky breaths before he slammed himself hard into Hyunjin, Hyunjin’s eyes rolling back in bliss before he felt Felix release inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was always the best part about sex with Felix. The end. It used to be the journey that was the best part, but lately the ending was the part that Hyunjin craved the most. And it wasn’t because he didn’t want to have sex with Felix. It was because at the end, Felix would hold him. Felix would curl up with him and spray his body with love.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the best part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt Felix pull out after a few moments, Felix’s breath shaky and rapid as he pulled himself upright in the bed. Which was new. Definitely new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” Felix’s expression was unreadable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin lay in the bed in silence before he saw the tears in the corners of Felix’s eyes. And maybe that’s how he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry, Felix. I know that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t talk after that. And as Hyunjin cleans himself in the bathroom, he can hear the zipper of the suitcase. And he can hear the shuffling in their closet. And he can hear the sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the fuck will you grow up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stared at himself in the mirror, frowning at himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When would he grow up? He must have been too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin waited for the slam of the bedroom door to vacate the bathroom, his eyes scanning the messy room littered in wrappers and water bottles. Clothes thrown across the floor that had been there for weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Messy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin frowned as his eyes scanned the bed, Hyunjin approaching slowly and picking up the note with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t hate you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared for a little longer before crumpling the note and throwing it across the room to join the other notes in the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every fucking week. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Minchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b> Pre-marriage jitters. </b><br/> </p><p>Drabble 22 — Minchan </p><p>Originally posted on Twitter on 05-08-2021</p><p>— Minho and Chan are engaged. Everything’s perfect until Minho discovers a dark secret that Chan has been hiding from him. Nothing will be the same. </p><p>Tags: angst, marriage, major character death, murder</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for week four of <a href="https://twitter.com/skzangstfest/status/1390783286318821380?s=21">Angst fest drabbles challenge</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Minho smiled as he ran his fingers through the flower display. Today was the day. Today was the day that the world would finally make sense. The butterflies in his chest were active, and his mind was prepared and excited all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan. He was going to marry Chan today. Today was the day Chan and him would be one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho tucked hair behind his ear as he reminisced their first meeting, the way Chan would always come to the cafe Minho worked at to order silly drinks while sitting in the corner, his eyes always in a book. And if they weren’t in his books, they were on Minho. Minho was so glad he finally got the courage to talk to Chan that day. The best day of his life. The day the rest of his life began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho remembered their first kiss, how Chan was so nervous and shy. He’d always had bad relationships in the past, but he was so sweet. So gentle and giggly when Minho kissed him. Like stars had speckled across the sky. Like the whole world was lit up. It was the kind of kiss in movies. The kiss that made Minho’s heart race. The kind of kiss that kept going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered their first time making love together... he remembered how perfect and beautiful their time had been. Minho had let Chan lead, and Chan was so cautious and caring. They held hands. They laughed. Again, it was like a movie. They were so in love. And so courteous with one another. Every time after was just as amazing as the first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, Minho recalled Chan proposing to him. They were at a friends house, watching a movie. And Minho’s parents accidentally spoiled the engagement just seconds before Chan had returned with the little ring box. Chan had asked for their blessing. And the engagement... it was perfect. Though his parents had spoiled Chan’s surprise, it was still the best possible proposal that Minho could imagine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved Chan. Minho loved Chan with every fiber of his being. He adjusted his tie, a smile at his lips as he studied himself in the bathroom mirror in the church. He’d pricked his finger on one of the thorns, which meant a quick trip to the sink to clean off the trickle of blood. And maybe it was an excuse to help soothe his nerves. Because of course he was still nervous. Because he loved Chan. He loved Chan so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho dried his hands before going back to the mirror, brushing a lock of hair into place before he jumped at the figure standing a few feet behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze, eyes scanning the being cautiously in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sopping wet. They were wearing a suit, much similar to the one Minho was wearing. They had a pale stare. And there was dripping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho spun around, his eyes failing him as he saw nobody standing behind him. He backed against the sink with a laugh, raking his hand through his hair nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just... I’m just seeing things.” It must have been the pre-marriage jitters. He turned again before nearly screaming at the being standing even closer, their pale face and purple lips staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glanced to the side. There was nobody there. He was—.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho felt tears spring to his eyes. He didn’t believe in ghosts. He was just... nervous. It had to be nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to listen. But you should. Because he won’t tell you. He'll never tell you. And if he does, it will be far too late for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho gripped the sink, eyes shaky as he watched the being in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...run. You need to run as fast as you can.” This person was so cold. Minho shivered as the feeling of coldness touched his shoulder. Even if it wasn’t really there, in the mirror the being was touching his shoulder. It was so cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t tell you in time. But I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was frozen in place, tears starting to run down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan... he has secrets.” The man whispered, voice ice cold against Minho’s neck, “dark secrets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He proposed with the same ring too... I heard he always does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho wanted to run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He loves you... he loves you so bad, and then on the way home... he doesn’t love you so much anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been with Chan for a year, right? He came out of nowhere. He became everything to you in less than a year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head, “Chan... how do you know him? What are you—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was with him two years ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name was Jisung,” the being leaned in close, chin on Minho’s shoulder as water ran down their pale face from their hair, “I was the last one... he made me fall in love with him. His name wasn’t Chan though. He went by Chris. I loved him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was... not real. It couldn’t be real. But Minho couldn’t move. He was stuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the ceremony... we were going to drive home before the honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s breath started to get shaky as the man looked right into the mirror, trickles of blood starting to roll down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While we drove... he was speeding down a back road for some odd reason. It was rainy... I told him to slow down and the look he gave me... he laughed and then unbuckled my seat belt. So fast I couldn’t blink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was about to collapse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then he slammed on the brake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho lost it, emptying his stomach into the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look up Han Jisung death. You’ll find me. First page, second link.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho felt the man’s hand reach into his pocket, and then the other hand moved to grab Minho’s hand, the entity—no, the ghost, unlocking his phone with Minho’s thumb before his browser opened by itself, the letters the ghost had said typing by themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Minho shook his head in agony. The link opening to a story about a man who had been left to die on a back road in the rain. No suspect. His death was ruled as a homicide and kidnapping. And then Minho’s heart sank as the photo of the ring Minho wore on his finger was shown in the very first photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was Chan. Standing right next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris told everyone I was abducted. He crashed the car and beat himself up... and then he told them I’d been abducted. But the reality is...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho started to sob as another name was typed into his phone. This time a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seo Changbin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not his first.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head, “no... no that’s not. This isn’t real. You’re not real—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that too... and then guess what happened to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho used all of his strength to pull away, tearing his eyes from the ghost in the mirror before turning and smacking into something—no, someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shakily looked up from his tears, looking Chan in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Chan asked worriedly, “they said they couldn’t find you and I got worried...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho studied Chan’s face, “I... Chan is it true?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan arched his brow, “is what true, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Minho had lost it. Maybe this was all a joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “nothing I just... I think I got nauseous and dreamt up something silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me about it... I don’t want you to be so nervous or worried, baby.” Chan rubbed Minho’s arms, Minho smiling at the man comfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just... I saw a ghost in the mirror. I must have been getting jitters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A ghost?!” Chan laughed, watching Minho fondly, “a pre-marriage ghost? What did they do, warn you about getting married?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded, “actually... yeah. He did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s silly but... his name was... Jisung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho should have ran. The second Jisung’s name left his lips, Chan’s face fell. His eyes got dark. And his grip on Minho’s arms became unbearable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Minho felt his face colliding hard against the mirror, the glass breaking around his head. And before he could scream, Chan slammed his face again. And then Minho felt something sharp run across his wrist. And he couldn’t scream. Chan’s hand was on his mouth. And he couldn’t move. He was in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t real. This was a dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just the jitters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho stared in the mirror that was caked in blood, the dripping ghost from earlier shaking his head at Minho. And then Minho’s eyes fell onto himself, blood running down his face and wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Minho looked over to Chan, who was sitting in Minho’s blood and sobbing. Like he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>found </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho parted his lips, no noise escaping as he watched Chan rock back and forth with his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you.” Jisung whispered, Minho shakily looking back at the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he screamed. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A L S O </p><p>I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work without permission. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/Str4y">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>